Happy To Be Home
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Sam Evans is a football star but one game changed his career. He broke his leg and won't be able to finish the season. He was asked to take his break back to his hometown in Nashville. She meets a girl in their farm whom he has never seen before. FABREVANS!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Steph."

Sam said as he woke up just hours after his accident on the football field. It was the second game of the football season and he was about to make his winning touchdown when suddenly, a giant beast from the opposing team knocked him hard and he became unconscious. He was immediately rushed to the hospital leaving the team one star player down.

"Hey babe. You're up. I came here as soon as I found out." Steph came to his side and held his hands tight.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?" His best friend Joe asked.

"I'm fine. My body hurts though. Did we win?" Sam asked, still thinking about the game.

"Of course, bro! That guy from the Raiders knocked you so hard, you flew a little farther. Then, you hit touchdown!" Joe cheered his buddy when an irritated Stephanie Roberts interrupted.

"Touchdown was nice but you broke your leg, Sam! Look at your leg!"

"I'll be fine, babe. Where's the doctor? I need some answers." Sam said as his coach, Mike Parker went inside the room.

"Evans! It's good you're awake. I have to talk to you about something in private." He looked at the two as a signal for them to depart the room. They understood his stare so Joe and Steph went out for a while. Mike sat beside Sam.

"Evans, thank you for your braveness a while ago. You just gave the Giants their 2nd win of the season."

"No problem, Coach. Anything for the team."

"You see... I had a conversation with your doctor and he told me... You can't play for at least 4 months which means... You're not gonna be able to play for the rest of the season."

"What? Are you serious, coach?! Come on! It's my second year on the Giants!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. You're leg is casted for about 2 and a half months and you're going to need some more rest when you're leg gets healed."

Sam was brought to tears by this news. He loves playing for the New York Giants and Football has basically been his life since he moved to New York. "I need to play, Coach. I'll be back soon. We need to win that championship."

"I know what you mean. You can always support the team by playing but your team needs you to rest for a while so you can help us win on the finals." This made both of them smile. "And by the way, as a responsible coach... I told your mom what happened."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She wants to take care of you. Your whole family wants to take care of you."

"Oh, cool. When are they coming to New York?"

"Not in New York, Sam. You're gonna ride the Giants' private plane...back to Nashville."

Sam was surprised. He hasn't been home for about 4 years so he just laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not... You leave tomorrow night."

"I can't leave New York. I love my life here. My friends are here, my girlfriend is here-"

"But your family's there." Mike cut him off. "Your mom really wanted you to come home. She cried when she saw you get tackled on the field. It's just for a couple of months. When your leg is healed, come back to New York and win that championship."

He was thinking hard what to say. It's not that he doesn't want to see his family or anything. He just got used to the New York life and he doesn't want to lose it. He just smiled at his coach and thanked him for all the help.

After a while, Mike left as Joe and Steph went back inside.

"What did he tell you?" Joe asked.

"I won't be back till the end of the season. I'm gonna have tons of rest and I'm pretty sure I'll just bore myself to death."

"That's good man. At least, you'll still get to play for the finals. Let's just hope your team's good enough without you." They both laughed.

"They'll be fine. They better win it or else I'll personally leave the Giants." They laughed more. "Hey babe. I need to tell you something." He called his girlfriend.

"What is it?" She went closer to him.

"I'm going back to Nashville tomorrow night. I'm gonna take my break there and I was hoping you can come with me." He held her hands and gave her an adorable smile.

She pulled back her hands as soon as she heard his request. "What?! I can't just leave, Sam! I have tons of business to do here! It's not that simple!"

"It's just gonna be for a couple months. You can just get back to your clients when we come back."

"No, I can't! Do you know we have 8 photo shoots lined up within 2 months? Vogue needs me. I'm one of their best editors! You should understand my schedule. We've been together for 10 months."

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Sam got really pissed. That was one thing he hated about his girlfriend. She was so full of herself and she likes to think she's the best in the world. She is for him but she needs to realize that it's not always about her.

Stephanie noticed his eyes roll and his deep annoyed sigh so she tried to talk him into it. "I'll try to visit you when I can okay? I promise." She kissed him on the head.

"Okay, thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Alright, enough of those Bradgelina moments. Time to go home, Steph." Joe said while shaking his cars keys. They said their goodbyes to the patient and went out to go home. Joe took Steph home as he lives just about 2 blocks away from her while Sam's place was a little farther from hers.

Sam checked the time and saw that it was already 2 in the morning. He decided to sleep and prepare himself for the next day. He checks out of the hospital in the afternoon and flies off at night.

Xxx

Sam got out of the hospital in no time and went home to get his stuff with Joe. Joe has been his best friend ever since he moved to New York. They met each other at an appliance store. They both stopped at a certain television where they preview historic football games. They found out that they both love football and instantly became friends. Ever since then, they became brothers from another mother. Sam started packing with the help of Joe who'll take him to the airport.

"How long are you gonna be there?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. 3? 4 months? I just need to get back before the season ends. I really want to win this for the team."

"Just enjoy your stay there okay? Don't think about football for a while; focus on relaxing and getting better."

"I hope I can. I mean, I know I should. I missed out on a lot of things there, you know? Our farm grew better. I mean, our farm is a really big land. We are about 6 families living inside the estate with each of our own houses. I can't wait to see what's happening there."

"There! That's the spirit, cowboy!" Joe teased him. "So, the bags are ready, I guess you're ready. Let's go?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just call my mom to tell them I'm on my way."

"Don't forget to call your girlfriend!" Joe reminded him.

"Of course, I won't. I can never forget my woman." Sam said as he walked outside with his crutches.

Sam dialled his mom and by the 2nd ring, she answered his call.

"My baby!"

"Hey... Mom. Uh, I just called to let you know I'm on my way to the airport."

"That's good! I can't wait to see you, honey. We're all excited to see you."

"I am too. I'll be there by 10 in the evening."

"Alright, honey. Have a safe flight! I love you!"

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." He hung up to call his girlfriend before they leave.

He called her for 5 times but she didn't answer her phone. On the 6th call, she finally answered.

"Sam, I'm in a meeting! " She whispered sounding angry.

"Aren't you even gonna say goodbye to your boyfriend?"

"Have a safe flight and have fun! You happy?"

"Thanks, Stephanie. That was very sweet of you." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry okay? I just need to get this meeting over with. I love you. Bye." And she hung up.

He just looked at his phone and said, "Love you too." He deeply exhaled and called for Joe's help.

They left Sam's place and got to the airport. After a couple of minutes, the plane left for home. He had a lot of assistants on the private plane he's using. He got to Nashville at around 10:15pm and when his parents saw him, a mini reunion happened at the airport. His mom was so much in tears to see her son like that but at the same time, she was really happy that her little Sammy's back in her arms again. His father told him how proud he is of his football star. Though he wasn't crying, he kept kissing Sam's forehead as they helped him get inside the car.

Sam felt weird about this since he wasn't used to it anymore but he's happy. He missed his folks and he's glad to be back home. He's excited for the things that are gonna happen on his return.

**HI GUYS! THIS IS MY NEW STORY AND I HOPE U LIKE IT! LONGER CHAPTERS TO COME! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CUT THE CHAPTER WITHOUT SPOILING SOME TWISTS AND SURPRISES SO... HAHAHAHA I'M SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I MIGHT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW :) AS ALWAYS, READ REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! THANKS! LOVE LOTS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam woke up really early the next day. He thought he was just dreaming when he saw that the room looked different from the one he's used to. After a while, he realized he was back to his old room. He saw his avatar posters hung up, his guitar on the stand, his star was sheet on the bed and even his X-men action figure collection. How he missed being a kid and his Nashville life. His reminiscing stopped when he smelled a pancakes coming from downstairs. He grabbed his crutches and skipped to go to the bathroom. He did his morning routine of peeing, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He slowly went down to the kitchen and saw his mom cooking.

"Hmm! My favourite!" He blurted out.

His mom turned around and saw him about to sit down. "I just thought you might have missed my cooking."

"Oh yeah. New York food is great but nothing beats my mom's cooking." He teased.

"You don't have to fool me, Sam. You can eat as many pancakes as you want."

"Awesome. Where's Stevie and Stacy?"

"Probably in bed. They tried waiting for us last night but then fell asleep before we got home. They'll be up in a while."

"Where's dad?" He asked as he took a bite.

"He went out on the field and he's preparing everything for lunch later. We'll have a mini gathering with everyone. They're excited to see you." She said pouring some hot chocolate for her son.

"Oh cool. I'm excited too. Are my childhood friends still around?"

"Well... Jason is now in Miami but Chris and Will are still here."

Sam felt excited when he remembered the things he and his friends used to do. He decided to check out the fresh air outside. His mom reminded him to be careful since his leg is still on healing process.

He went to the front porch to catch some fresh air. The farm looks great. He saw the goats, the horses, gigantic windmills, ducks and a new face he has never seen before. The view became better when she gazed into his eyes. The girl was sitting on the swing on the porch of the Gomez' house so he was trying to remember if Jason had a sister. He took a peak on the door and quietly shouted at his mom a question.

"Hey, mom. Does Jason have a sister?"

"None that I know of. Why?"

"Who's the girl at the Gomez' house?" He was really curious.

"Oh, that's Jason's cousin. The Gomez' asked us if she could stay there for some time."

"Do you know her name?"

"I think her name is Lyn. Try to talk to her if you want to."

"Alright, thanks mom." He went back out and slowly skipped in front of the Gomez' house. He was trying to get her attention so she'll talk to him first. He doesn't like approaching especially to girls. He thought maybe if he walked slower in front of her, she'll notice him since he's kind of famous.

He started walking slowly but it seems like Lyn was busy with her notebook. He decided to stop for a while in front of her.

"Wooo! I missed this Nashville heat." He shouted while looking at the field. His eyes were siding to check if she was looking at him but no. She was just doing something with her notebook. It seems like she was drawing something. He tried to get his attention again with an obvious plan.

His eyes were checking her out on the side until... *cough* "Lyn!" *cough.

Her head was still down focused on her notebook but her eyes went up and glared at him. He immediately looked away and he started whistling to avoid the obvious. When he looked back at her, she was again focused on her drawings. He decided that it was time to swallow his pride and talk to this girl.

"I've never seen you here before." He went closer to the porch.

"Neither have I." She responded with an angelic voice.

"I just got back here last night. How long have you been here?"

"2 days." She went back to her drawing.

"I see. I'm guessing you already know my name. You'll be surprised to know that I know your name too."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you. And I guess you know my name as I'm the topic of every gossip in the world."

"What? You don't know me? Are you serious, Lyn?" He asked. He was shocked that someone from their estate doesn't know him. Heck, he was a famous football player!

"I really don't know you...and I'm pretty sure you don't know my name too." She giggled a bit. She had the most precious smile.

"You are Lyn right?" He was starting feel embarrassed.

"No... I better go inside cause you're kinda being creepy..." She stood up but he stopped her.

"No, wait! I uh... What's your name?" He finally asked.

She just laughed at him and walked back inside. When she was about to close the door, she stopped and turned around.

"Nice try, Sam. Be careful with your leg." And she walked back in.

Sam smiled. "Ha! I knew it." Sam walked away from their house and tried to look for his dad. He didn't find him so he just went to his friend Chris.

"Sam! Oh my God, I can't believe you're back!" Chris hugged his friend with excitement as he was jumping for joy.

"Easy, bro! My leg's still not working well." He laughed. "But I'm glad to see you again. What's up?"

"Well, you know. Just helping out here in the farm and some gigs in the city if I get the chance. I saw your winning touchdown bro. That was awesome but you gotta be careful."

"Yeah, I know. There's no safety in football but I guess I was the most unlucky that night." Sam laughed.

"At least you're still alive!" He pat Sam on the back.

"Yeah... Well, anyway. My mom told me there's a mini gathering at lunch. Hope you can come."

"Of course, I'll be there! I'll tell Will too."

Sam really wanted to know about this Lyn girl whose name is apparently not Lyn. He didn't want to seem obvious so he'll just give hints until Chris opens up about it. "Where's Jason anyway? Is he home?"

"He's in Miami since last year. He got a really awesome job there I just don't know what. But guess what?"

This is it. He's getting there. "What?"

"There's this awesome chick living in their house since Friday. God, she's beautiful."

Jackpot! She really was beautiful. "Really? What's her name?" Sam's excited cause he's finally gonna know her name.

"I really don't know, man. Haven't got a chance to talk to her. All I got were smiles from a far and I damn sure melted every time."

Damn! Chris doesn't know her name too! "What? I thought you're a ladies' man! How can you not know her name yet?" He laughed out loud to embarrass him but they were just in the same level.

Chris laughed too. "I know, I know! My mom just warned me not to get close to her. She said 'She's too good for me to break her heart' and I was like 'What?!"

Sam laughed louder. "Ha! That's a reminder for you to stop dating 3 girls at the same time. I bet you 5 bucks I can know her name before you do!"

"Oh, you're so on! But if she falls for me, you gotta back off alrgiht?" They sealed it with a fist bump.

"Don't worry, man. I have a girlfriend waiting for me back in New York. She's all yours."

"That's awesome. You should've brought her here so we can meet her!"

"Nah... She's not the type. She's such a workaholic." Sam's head went down from embarrassment. "Well, anyway. I gotta go, man. I think I need to rest my leg more."

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll just drop you off there with my golf cart." Chris took Sam back to their house. When he entered the house, he saw his brother and sister eating breakfast.

"Sammy!" Stacy and Stevie shouted and ran to Sam.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" He sat on the couch before the kiddos could jump on him.

"I missed you, Sammy. I haven't seen you for so long." Stacy hugged his bigger brother and went back to the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I've only seen you on TV." Stevie added.

"That was embarrassing. I bet you saw me fall in pain the last game." Sam laughed.

"What are you talking about? That was the most epic touchdown I've ever seen!" Stevie cheered him on.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. How about you? How've you been? Any sports you play? Any girls you like?" He teased his brother.

"Well, there's this one girl I like...but not from school." His cheeks were turning red.

"Are you dating online? Stevie, you're only 10! The internet is a very dangerous place for you to-"

"Sam!" He cut his accusations. "I'm not dating online. There's a pretty girl next door, living at the Gomez'. I think I like her and I want to marry her."

Sam laughed out really loud. What's up with this girl that every guy seems to be crushing on? Well, yeah. She's like the most beautiful girl in the world but is she as beautiful as she is inside? Sam thought it was so cute of him to be crushing on his 'only 2% crush' too.

"Stevie. Isn't she too old for you?"

"You know her?" His face was surprised.

"I... I..."

"You've seen her?"

"I... Uh, yeah. This morning..."

"Ugh! You're lucky! I know I should have woken up early! She always sits at the front porch every morning and just doodle stuff."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No... She might think I'm too young..." He was now upset.

"Of course you are! How about this... I'll talk to her for you. Get to know her and all, you know." Sam finally had an excuse.

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks Sam! I knew I'd have a better wingman with you around. Dad's not that good with girls."

They both laughed. "Do you know her name?"

"I don't. No one knows I like her. You can keep a secret right?"

"Of course, buddy. I got your back!"

Their conversation stopped when their mom started giving orders. "Stevie, your plate please. Put them in the dishes. Sam, get ready. Guests are gonna be here in a while."

In a quick flash, they followed their mother. Sam got ready while everyone prepared. Their property in Nashville was really big. Besides the farm, their house has a big backyard for gatherings like this. They love having gatherings especially when someone from afar is coming home. The guests for lunch include The Gomez' with the mystery girl, The Fernandez', Chris' family, The Jacksons, Will's family, The Harper Family, the Benson Family and Sam's grandparents.

The food was ready, everyone's coming in and Sam went down to greet the guests. Old friends reunited and old faces were remembered. When the Gomez' started entering the house, Sam's eyes were staring at the door. After a few minutes, there she was. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress with neon print designs at the top. Her face was so humble and angelic when she entered the house. She greeted everyone, including Sam's parents. Sam thought, she better greet him too since the gathering was because of his return. Sam decided to waste no time and approached her at the food table.

"Those are buffalo wings, if you're wondering." He whispered from behind when she saw her reading the menu card per meal.

She was shocked and turned around to see him. "You do like making surprise entrances."

"Nah, you're just not used to socializing." He laughed.

"Says who?" She started walking, checking out the dishes.

"Says me." He followed her.

"Again... You don't know me. You don't even know my name."

"Why don't you tell me?" His tone sounded a bit flirty so she just looked at him...then back on the food. "In case you're wondering, I do have a girlfriend and I'm not trying to flirt with you."

"Then what are you doing? Socializing?" She asked.

He laughed out loud. "You're a funny girl!"

"Didn't sound funny to me." She was really serious.

"So... How did you know my name?"

"If you're living in a farm owned by someone else, it's a must to know the owners...including their children." She started walking away to look for Mrs. Gomez.

"Well, if you really want to show your gratitude, you'd walk slower cause if you're not aware... I only have one leg working."

The girl stopped and turned around to face Sam. "What do you want from me, Sam?"

"Just trying to be friends okay? If you really don't want, just tell me. I'll back off." He became serious this time.

She walked closer to him and sat on the table near Sam. He grinned wide and sat beside her. She started eating her food.

"Why are you so serious? You have a really beautiful smile. You should wear it all the time..." She stopped eating and looked at him. "...says my brother. He has a huge crush on you and I'm just trying to help him out...you know, a wingman."

She laughed gently. "I don't...date men who's half my age. I don't want to get arrested."

He laughed with her. "Yeah, I told him that. Maybe you could just... I don't know, say Hi to him? It'll make his day."

"I will. Sure." She smiled and went back to eating. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"We, athletes, need to keep our body fit, you know. Too much carbs on the menu. I'll be fine with water." He said as he started flexing his biceps. He didn't know his mom heard him.

"Sam, no diet for today! You better eat everything!" His mom shouted.

"On the other hand... Mother knows best." He said and tried to stand up.

"Wait, can you do it? I mean, with your crutches and plate?"

He figured he couldn't. "Oh... Yeah, I have a plan. Wait..." He looked for his brother. "Stevie!"

Stevie immediately ran to his brother. "Yes?" He was hiding his blush and his feet were naughty in one place. His crush was smiling at him so he really couldn't keep calm.

"Hey, Stevie. Would you mind getting food for your brother?" She was smiling at her and it was truly melting.

Stevie looked at her and he couldn't help it so he tear up a bit. Sam and the girl laughed out loud. It was really funny and adorable at the same time. Stevie felt so happy and didn't know what to do or say so he just hugged his brother tight and cried.

Sam felt embarrassed of him but he couldn't stop laughing. "Stevie, stop it. You're embarrassing us. Shut up."

The girl was laughing hard as well but she's trying to hold it. "Its fine, if you don't want to. Stop crying."

"Leave, Stevie. Now. Mom will think it's my fault again." Sam said as he pushed his brother away.

"Wow. What a caring brotherly act, Sam. Tsk, tsk." The girl tried to make him feel guilty.

"What am I supposed to do? I'll be in trouble if he won't stop!"

"Whatever. I think you should just stick with water." She laughed. "Just kidding." She pushed her plate closer to him and gave him the fork.

"I would love to thank you properly but I still don't know your name." He started munching on the potatoes.

"Just keep eating." She giggled.

"So, why are you here? I heard you just got here last Friday." He asked but she didn't respond. "Okay... You won't tell me your name and why you're here. Is there anything I'm allowed to know about you?"

"I live next door."

"Can I know something that isn't obvious?" She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Okay, how about we play 20 questions? I'll ask 20 questions and you can and can't answer them." He suggested.

"Alright." She drank her water.

"Where are you from?"

She just smiled.

"Do you...watch football?"

"Nope."

"So you don't know me from Football!"

"So you broke your leg from Football!" She laughed. "You better workout more."

"Excuse me, little lady but I am a very muscular and fit man." He lifted his shirt and showed his abs.

She whistled like she just saw a sexy lady and looked away. "No need to show it, Mr. Arrogant."

"I know, I'm sexy." Sam laughed. "So, what do you draw on your notebook?"

"Just...stuff." She said, as she felt someone sit beside her.

"Hi. I'm Chris." Said the brunette guy.

She was about to shake his hand but Sam interrupted. "Don't! Tell your name. You don't want to be unfair to me, right?"

"Great job, Sam. I was just trying to be friendly but there you go... Stopping this beautiful lady from speaking and introducing herself." His words were obvious that he was trying to be "friendly". "I'm really sorry for my rude friend here." He told the girl.

She just laughed at the two guys. "Its fine, guys."

Someone from behind tapped her shoulder so she turned around. "Hi. If these boys are bothering you, I can be them up for you. My name's Will."

"Uh, hello..." She was feeling kind of awkward from all the boys surrounding her.

"I'm sorry if my guests are making you feel awkward. I can just kick them off if you want." Sam said.

"Yeah, with one leg." Chris teased and they all laughed.

"Uhm, I think I'll go now... Aunt Jenny might be looking for me." She stood up and left the table with 3 boys embarrassed of their failed plan.

"Nice going guys." Sam said as he jokingly pushed Will's shoulders. Will and Chris laughed at him.

"I know that look, Sammy boy. You like her!" Will said.

"Ooh, what happened to your 'girlfriend' back home?" Chris laughed.

"I don't like her okay? Just trying to know the girl. My brother likes her though. I see you guys do too."

"She's just so darn beautiful. Like an angel. I could stare at her face forever." Said Will who was almost blushing.

"Okay, can we have an agreement here? Bros before hoes right? So, who wants to be her boyfriend?" Asked Chris but they were just looking at each other. "Really?" And the 3 boys raised their hands.

"Damn!" Will said.

"I knew we had secrets to spill!" Sam added.

"What do we do, boys?" Chris asked.

"Well, I have a girlfriend. So maybe one of you can just give it up." Sam said.

"Okay, fine. I'll stick with pursuing Maria. Chris? What's your plan?" Will asked.

"Looks like I got the lady, boys." Chris said.

"If you break her heart, dude... I'm cutting your leg." Sam warned.

"Alright, buddies for life brothers!" Will said as they hugged each other.

Xxx

The gathering ended at around afternoon and Sam didn't see the mysterious lady anymore after their interrupted talk. Dinner had passed and it was time for bed. Everyone went inside their rooms and prepared for bed. Sam decided to ring his girlfriend.

"Hey, babe!"

"I miss you, babe." Sam said as he was lying on his bed.

"It's late, why aren't you asleep yet?" Steph asked.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. How's your day?" He asked.

"Oh, you know. Same old busy day at the office. Had to edit more articles cause we're rushing for next week's monthly release. How about you?"

"We had a gathering here in our house. Family and friends came but I wish you were here with me."

"It's okay, babe. Maybe someday, I can be there and meet your family."

"I hope so. Any plans for tomorrow?" Sam decided to stand up as he noticed something from outside the window.

"Oh, nothing. Work still and I don't know. Maybe dinner with friends."

He started walking near the window and saw the mysterious girl on the balcony of her room. The balcony of her room was right in front of the balcony of the guest room of their house. "Alright, babe. I think, I'm gonna go sleep now. I love you."

"Love you, babe! Goodnight." The call ended and he immediately rushed to go to the guest room without trying to wake up his family. When he got there, he peaked on the balcony and saw the beautiful lady. She was more surprised to see Sam there too.

"Hey, it's late." Sam greeted.

"I know... Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked back and smiled.

She smiled back. "I can't. Just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, me too. It's cold out here. Do you have a jacket with you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be back inside in a while anyway."

"Would you stay for a while and talk? I... I actually couldn't sleep either." He giggled.

"Uh... What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know... Goats?" He was being random and she laughed.

"Okay. Goats. Do you know how many goats you have in this farm?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"I don't know... Like a hundred?"

"Nah, I heard your mother say you have like 23 goats in this farm. A hundred's too much." She laughed.

"I haven't been home for like... 4 years. This place has changed so much."

"Really? What changed?" She was curious. She tried checking out the field.

"I don't know. Bigger fields, more animals..." He was staring at her. "A better view..." She shockingly looked at him and he smiled at her. "How do you find the farm so far?" He tried to change the subject.

"Well, the farthest I've been to is... Your house." She laughed. "I just stayed inside since I got to Nashville."

"Can I now know where you're from?" He tried his luck.

She was thought hard but decided to just let him know anyway."I'm from San Francisco."

"Oh... That's nice. If you want to, I can give you tour at the animals tomorrow. If you want, okay... I don't want you to... Feel weird like a while ago."

"Are you allowed to walk all the time? I mean, with your leg broken?"

"We'll just take my dad's golf cart. Can you drive it?"

"Uh... No. I only drive real cars."

"It's easy! It's just like riding a bump car. I'll show you tomorrow."

"I haven't said yes yet." She laughed.

"As if you're gonna say no!" He teased.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?"

"Cause if you don't say yes, I'll jump off this balcony right now and it will all be your fault." She laughed hard at him. She really thinks he is a funny guy.

"Fine. I'll go. Just because I don't want to be called a killer." She laughed again.

"Alright, I'll see you at 8 in the morning."

"Okay... Goodnight, Sam." She smiled and was about to leave.

"Wait! Uh... Lyn? Or whatever your name is... Can I know what your name is?" His face was already begging her. "Please?"

"Quinn... My name's Quinn." She smiled at him.

"Beautiful... Goodnight...Quinn." He said.

She just smiled at him and went inside to go to sleep. Sam couldn't walk farther anymore so he just stayed in the guest room and slept there. When he lied down, he texted Chris.

_Quinn... Her name is Quinn..._

**Yay! Done with Chapter 2! Hope ya'll enjoyed this! I'm sorry if it's not good. :( I honestly had a hard time starting the story so it might take longer before I could update again. I have to gather some great ideas so ya'll can enjoy the story J Thanks for reading! Spread it guys! Tell me what you think! Have fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's already 9 am and Sam was waiting on his living room for his supposed to be companion. He was ready by 7:30 am and she was supposed to by at his door by 8 am. It's been an hour and he's getting tired of waiting already. Sam decided to just go to the Gomez' and pick her up right there. He had to think about it twice though as he was feeling awkward to ask about her to Mrs. Gomez. He thought about it for 10 long minutes and until he was ready. He got up and walked to their door.

Sam knocked a couple of times and Mrs. Gomez opened the door.

"Sam? What brings your here?" she asked.

"Uhm, good morning Mrs. Gomez. Is... Is Quinn there?"

She looked behind her to check if Quinn was downstairs. "Uh... Why?"

"We kind of have an agreement to meet at 8. We're just going to go see the animals." He smiled to avoid any suspicions.

"Quinn... She..." She wasn't able to finish her statement when she heard Quinn coming down from the stairs.

"Quinn!" Sam called.

"Auntie Jenny, Sam... Invited me out, I'm sorry I didn't...tell you sooner. It was a last minute invite, I wanna ask if... I can go..."

Jenny Gomez didn't want to sound rude so she just agreed.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon." She kissed her on the cheek as she went outside.

"See you, Mrs. Gomez!" Sam said and walked onwards with Quinn. They headed over to the golf cart where Sam sat on the passenger's seat. Quinn sat on the driver's seat but they didn't leave yet.

"Why did you go here? You should have just waited."

"Well, I'd be willing to wait but you're an hour late so I'd rather find out myself if you're trying to ditch me or what." They were staring blankly in front.

"But you still didn't need to do that. You should've just waited."

"What? Quinn, are you mad?"

"No... No, I'm sorry."

He turned and faced her. "Tell me. What's up?"

Quinn moved farther from him. "Nothing. It's okay. Shall we go?" She gave him a humble smile. She started the engine and tried moving the vehicle. "Direct me to our destination."

Sam was confused to what just happened but he just shrugged it off. "Just go straight till you're out of the grass and just go straight." She followed his orders and started driving.

They first got to the section of the free horses. Sam asked her to park the vehicle for a while so they can check out the horses. They went down and stayed by the fences.

"Wow. How many horses are there?" She asked.

"I really don't know but I guess around 14?"

Quinn was just enjoying the view when Sam started lecturing her about the horses.

"The male ones are called stallion while the females are the mare."

"I like the baby ones. What are they called?" She asked as she was still amused.

"Baby horses are the Colts. Would you like to try one?" He asked.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! You can just ride the colts for safety. I'll ask someone to help you, wait." Sam walked over to one of their workers there release one of the colts so Quinn could ride it. Quinn was looking calm but she was panicking so hard inside. She wasn't ready for any of this. She was wearing a knee length skirt so it was okay but she was still kind of worried.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"I... I really don't think it's necessary for me to ride a pony..."

"It's a colt, Quinn. It's not a 'Girly Little Ms. Rainbow Pony'. You'll be fine, come on!" He was trying pull her to the baby horse.

Quinn had no choice so she just went for it. She hopped on with the help of the worker till she was seated properly. The colt started walking slowly and Sam followed them.

"You see? Not so bad at all!"

"Yeah... It's nice." She laughed a bit but the nervousness was still heard from her voice.

"Do you want me to take a picture of you? You look like a little girl!" Sam was laughing from her adorableness.

"No... Please. I look awkward." She begged but Sam didn't listen. He took a picture of her with his phone while she was riding the colt. "I would like to go down now... Please." The worker helped her go down. Sam already went back to the passenger's seat and was wiping his sweat with a towel he brought.

When Quinn went back to the vehicle, she was sweating hard. "That felt like a throwback from when I was 5." She said.

Sam, out of nowhere, wiped the sweat on her face. Quinn was caught off guard but she responded quickly by stopping Sam from his weird actions. This shocked Sam so much. He wasn't used to getting rejection from girls.

"I... I just don't like it when someone rubs something on my face..." She made her excuse.

"Oh...kay. Uhm, sorry. Ready to see the cows?"

"Yeah, sure..." She started to drive.

Their activity went on as they looked for more farm animals. They saw some sheep, pigs, rabbits and chicks. Their final destination was Sam's favourite; the goats. It was already 1 in the afternoon and the sun is at it's strongest light and heat. Sam was wearing shades and cap while Quinn wasn't wearing anything to cover up her head. From behind, Sam wore his cap on Quinn's head and moved away to avoid her obvious response. His distance didn't stop her from speaking, though.

"Sam, its fine. You can have your cap back." She removed it from her head.

"No! Keep it on your head; the heat will give you headache!" He responded.

"I'm fine, you can just use it on your-"

"No! Keep it. That's final. Now let's go, I have someone for you to meet." He tried to drag her while skipping to his childhood friends.

"Quinn, meet the goats. Goats, meet Quinn!" He showed her the tons of sheep gathered on one side of the farm.

Quinn was really speechless to the amount of sheep present before her eyes.

"Come here. There's something I'd to show you." They went to a certain spot where there was a very unique and the most different from all the goats. "Quinn, meet Mia. She's my most favourite."

"She looks...different." She said as she tried to pet the sheep.

"And that's the most amazing thing about her. She looks different but she's still one of them." The sheep was all white except her ears were colour black.

"Why is she like this? Did something happen to her? Why are her ears...different?"

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's just a special little sheep ever since she was small. She has been my buddy ever since. I don't know what's wrong with the others but they seem to always leave her behind. That's why I give her my attention more."

Quinn was really amazed by his story. "Well, she's one lucky sheep to have someone like you around."

Sam smiled at her. He grabbed one of the bottles from the side and handed it to Quinn. "Try feeding her. She likes drinking from the bottle ever since. No matter how big she is, she still wants to be treated like a baby from time to time."

She slowly tried to feed Mia and it was such a delight that the sheep was acting well to her. She was having so much fun as the sheep was being too adorable to her. After a while, the bottle was empty. She handed him the empty bottle and Sam invited him to go back to the golf cart. Quinn agreed as the heat was absorbing all of their energy. When they got back, Quinn didn't know Sam had something else planned for them.

"I actually brought us something to eat and I was hoping you'd say yes for lunch?" He showed her the picnic basket he placed on the back of the golf cart.

"I... I really appreciate that but I think Auntie Jenny's looking for me. It's past 2 and I told her we'd only see the animals..."

"It's not like you'll get lost, Quinn. You're in one farm with the owner and I can pretty much bring you back there safe and sound even with one leg. Just a quick lunch? Please? I still have about 16 questions left from yesterday." He gave him a convincing grin.

She couldn't control her lips and just smiled back at him.

"Okay, well... I got us some... Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, some homemade waffles... Apples... and of course, Ice Cold water." He gave her first the water as her breathing was getting heavy from the heat. He started munching on the apple when he had a question in mind.

"Question number 5: How old are you?"

She just raised an eyebrow to him. He was asking like a 5 year old but at least, the question was one she's willing to answer.

"I'm 22."

"Oooh, I'm 23 by the way." He laughed. "Okay, Question number 6: What's your full name?"

She just squinted her nose as a sign of not answering the question.

"Okay, fine... #7: Birthday?"

"In 6 weeks, and 2 days." She just smiled at him.

"Oooh, alright. I'm marking that on my phone!" He got his phone out and wrote on his notes. "Alright... Uh, do you have a... uh... Boyfriend?" He looked on the other side to avoid awkwardness.

"How about you tell me something about your girlfriend?" She changed the topic.

"Well... She's an editor in Vogue the magazine. She's really hot and we've been going out for quite a long time now."

"Do you love her?" Her question was a really heavy one and he thought hard about what to answer.

"Well... I'm really happy with her and we've been there for each other...at times."

"You didn't answer my question, Sam." She giggled.

"Love... What a big word." He laughed. "I guess... I can say I'm growing on that. It takes time to fall in love."

"Not really..." She replied, looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It takes one moment to fall in love. One special moment...and when that moment comes, you know it... You just know it. You're in love and you want to stay like that forever. Like a time you want to be trapped in, and never let go of that one person..."

"Has that moment happened to you before?"

"I don't know. I guess not... You can feel something special about any guy or girl you'll be with but you only truly fall in love with one person."

"And we go back to the question... Do you have a boyfriend?" He teased as they both laughed.

"We better go back now. It's late." She started the engine and they drove off back to their houses.

Xxx

They arrived at the Gomez' at late afternoon and Mrs. Gomez was waiting on the front porch. They had some quick and fun conversations on the way home that they were still laughing when he dropped her off.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Gomez. We just got done out there and I'm pretty sure we enjoyed the animals well." Sam explained while Quinn's laughing stopped.

Mrs. Gomez smiled at him. "I think you better go home now, Sam. It's getting late and your mom's probably looking for you."

"Will do. Thanks for the time, Quinn! See you. Bye, Mrs. Gomez." Sam drove the golf cart back home with one foot. When he was out of sight, Jenny decided to talk to Quinn.

"Quinnie... I hope you remember why you're here. I'm glad to see you having fun and all but..."

"Yes, Auntie. I remember. I'm sorry. It was just a fun day out. I'm gonna go inside and prepare dinner, okay?" She smiled at her and walked inside.

Xxx

Dinner was over and Sam was back to his room. He kept his balcony door open as he lied down to call his girlfriend. While having a boring and nonsense boyfriend and girlfriend talk, he noticed that Quinn's balcony door was kept locked. He kept peeking on his balcony if Quinn will open her door but nothing was happening. He got bored with his girlfriend so he decided to call it a day and hung up.

He threw his phone on his bed and walked closer the edge of the balcony.

"Quinn." He called for her.

"Hey, Quinn." She wasn't answering.

"Quinn, are you there? Are you awake?" Still, there remained silence.

He walked back inside and grabbed about 3 mini pebbles from his collection and walked back outside the balcony.

"Quinn!" He silently shouted as he threw the first pebble.

He was confused to what is up with the girl he hung out with the whole day. He kept calling for her but she still wasn't answering. He threw the second and the third pebble but nothing changed the situation. He started giving up there and went back to his bed. He decided to sleep it off and relax until he falls asleep.

As the night grew deeper, he kept reminding himself...

_"It takes one moment to fall in love..."_

**OKAY! Sorry for this lame and short chapter! I've been trying to find the time and energy to do a long one but school's just been so hectic and eating up my life. I'm sorry for late updates but I hope you bear with me and my schedule! My updates will probably be on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday so keep on the lookout for those days. Thank you, though, for your awesome reviews and responses. Please do keep posting a review so I can have a guide on where to put my emphasis on the story and on what you'd like to see/read/understand/know about the storylines. I hope to get more ideas for this story cause I honestly have an outline but I don't have exact stories on everything here. AGAIN! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy and as always... Read, Review and Share! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since Sam and Quinn went to the farm animals and ever since, he has never seen her again. Sam has been play football games on his Xbox with his brother and friends. He also just jams with his guitar in his room, singing all the tunes he could think of. Sam tried not to think about Quinn anymore as he sees her as a distraction to his long distance undefined relationship with Stephanie.

His mom decided to take his son to a doctor near their farm so he'll have a watch out as he tries to get better. It was his first time to go out of the farm ever since he got home. Though it was just a trip to the doctor, he was really excited to go out. He was wearing his black tank top, shorts and of course, shades and a cap. He doesn't see himself as someone really famous but he knows that there are people who know him because of football.

He entered the hospital without anyone noticing him. They sat on the waiting area and there's a boy beside him who seems to keep on looking at him. He just stayed still and not mind the little boy. This little boy looks around like 11 years old and also has a casted arm.

"Where did you get that?" The boy asked.

"Uh... Football." He just smiled at him, shocked to be having a conversation with this boy.

"Sam Evans?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you a football fan?"

"Not really. I don't know any sports."

"How did you know my name?" Sam was confused.

"The 3 bullies in school are a big fan of you. They always talk about you."

Sam looked at his cast as the little boy looked down. "Did they do that to you?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I didn't wanna tell my mom because he'll get mad at me. The bullies were teasing me that day that's why I decided to hide on top of the tree. I was climbing and accidentally fell. That's where I broke my arm." The boy was looking even sadder.

"What? You should tell your mom about that. Those guys need to get expelled or something."

"I don't wanna cause any more trouble..."

Sam thought hard. "What's your name, kid?"

"Jesse."

"Alright, Jesse. You got any pen there?"

"Yup." He handed the pen to Sam. "What do you need that for?"

"I'm gonna sign your arm cast." He started writing on his cast. "That's your biggest revenge to them. You said they were big fans of me right? Show it to them and you'll feel like a winner when you see the hurt in their faces." Sam laughed.

Jesse read Sam's message.

_Get well soon, Jesse. Don't let those bullies get in your way. You better than you know it! From you friend, Sam Evans._

"Thanks, Sam. You're awesome." The smile from the kid's face was from ear to ear and he definitely felt better inside. "Can I take a picture with you?"

"Of course, buddy." Jesse called her mother to take a picture of him and Sam. After a while, Sam was called to go in.

"I'll see you later, buddy."

"Goodluck, Sam."

Xxx

Sam was examined for a while by the doctor. When tests were over, it was consultation time.

"Sam Evans. Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Blake and I'll be your lookout for your whole healing process. How are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Doc. I'm fine. I feel a little pain from time to time but I can manage."

"Pain is normal. Even the itch, it's fine. At least, there's no numbness. What did your doctor in New York tell you?"

"Well. I have this cast on for about 2 and a half months. Can that change?" Sam was eager to get that cast off.

"Well, yeah. It can change. It depends on how you treat your leg. You're gonna need a lot of rest but of course, you have to exercise your leg."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." They discussed more about Sam's do's, donts and needs. They settled everything else after and it was time to go home. Sam decided to focus on the more important things starting that day. He plans to get that cast out as soon as possible and get back in the game.

Xxx

A couple of days later, Sam was exercising his leg in his room. It was after dinner and he tries to stretch and lift up and down his leg for about 50 times. Before he reached the 50th count, he finally saw what he's been waiting for. He grabbed his crutches and skipped to the guest room.

"Quinn!" He shouted as soon as he got to the guest room.

Quinn was surprised. She was silently crying but the tears stopped when Sam arrived. She turned around and walked back in.

"Quinn, wait! Stop! Don't leave!"

She turned back around. "Sam. It's late. Be quiet."

"Where have you been? I wanna talk to you. Why have I never seen you after we went to the animals?"

"I... I didn't want to go out."

"Why? Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you hiding from me? Why aren't you going out of the house?" Sam was desperate for answers but Quinn knows how to turn the conversation around.

"It's not my obligation to show up to you. We just met a week ago and...honestly, I don't owe you anything for you to know what I'm doing."

"But...But..." Sam got burned right then and there.

"But what?"

"...I just want to be friends." Quinn realized how mean she was to him. Her heart softens a bit at him.

"...I can't okay?"

He didn't get her response. What did she mean? "You can't? What do you mean, you can't?"

"I just can't okay... I have to go. I'm sorry." She immediately went inside her room and locked the door of her balcony.

"Happens every time." Sam said to himself. He went to bed and decided to just know the real reason the next day himself.

Xxx

"What do you want to talk about, Sam?" Mrs. Gomez asked.

"Is Quinn awake?"

"Quinn..." She was thinking of an excuse. "Quinn's upstairs but...she doesn't really go down much."

"Mrs. Gomez... I know it's not my business but... Can I ask why Quinn's...stuck inside this house?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She told me that she can't be friends with me... What did she mean? I know something's up and if it's okay to ask, I'd like to know."

"Sam, I'm gonna be straight with you. Quinn has a reason why she's here and it's a family matter. As of being friends, it's her choice. If she doesn't want to, well I guess we just have to respect that."

"But... I'd like to ask your permission if I could... I don't know, hang out with her at times."

"Do you like my niece?" She asked with a serious tone.

He didn't answer because he was caught off guard by her question.

"Do you like Quinn, Sam?" She asked again.

"I... I want to be her friend."

Mrs. Gomez was quiet for a while. "I trust you, Sam. Just know that. You're like my son and Quinn is my niece. Just know your boundaries."

Sam smiled with the permission she got from the girl's Aunt. "I promise."

"Okay, well I'll see if I can get Quinn to go downstairs." She got up to talk to Quinn.

Xxx

"Quinn?" Mrs. Gomez knocked.

Quinn opened her door. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure." She let her in and sat back on her bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Sam's downstairs." She sat on the chair in front of her.

"Oh, shit." She placed her hands on her face. "I swear, Auntie. It wasn't me. I haven't talked to him or seen him or anything. I don't know why he's here. He's just-"

"I know why he's here." She cut her off.

She was surprised that her auntie didn't scold her.

"He said you told him you can't be friends with him..."

"I... I just needed excuses." Quinn lied down as she covered her face with her hands.

"Honey... Sam made me realize something. You're here to lighten up. You're here to start fresh and forget about the depression. But what are you doing? What am I doing to you? You're locked inside these 4 walls."

Quinn started to cry. "I didn't want to push him away... I just... I can't think straight anymore. I feel like everything I'm doing is wrong." She started to bawl.

"Have you taken your medicine for today?"

Quinn nodded.

"Shh, stop crying now." She comforted her niece. "Spend time with Sam. I trust that boy. You're both recovering from a nightmare. I know he'll make you smile."

"What about my issues?" She asked.

"Just guard your heart, dear. Be careful with everything."

She hugged Mrs. Gomez. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank Sam. He didn't stop trying and if he did, I would never have realized what we're doing."

"Yeah, he's really persevering. Even with one leg." They both laughed at the guy downstairs.

"Are you gonna tell him about-"

"No..." She sat up properly and wiped her tears. "At least, not now. I still can't."

"Okay. I understand." Mrs. Gomez smiled at her and wiped her face too.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Quinn was finally ready.

"Okay. Fix yourself." She went down to inform Sam.

After a while, Quinn walked down the stairs. Sam was busy playing games on his iPhone in a slouching position and he didn't notice Quinn until she coughed at him.

"Quinn... Hey." He sat up.

"Hi. What are you doing?" She sat beside him.

"Just...games. You wanna play?" He handed her his phone.

"No, I'm fine. Go play, I'll just watch you." She smiled at him.

"Oh... Uh, okay." He was weirded with how different she seems today from last night.

"What's it called?"

"Fine the Item. You just have to find the items given before the time runs out. Here. Try it." He handed his phone again and this time she accepted it.

"Okay, but you have to guide me."

"Alright." Quinn started to play and they were both searching for the items given. They were both shouting like kids while enjoying the game and panicking from the time limit. Without noticing it, Sam's headed was already leaning on hers. They were both busy with the game that they didn't notice how close their faces were.

Mrs. Gomez didn't want to be a buzz kill but she just had to call their attentions.

"Alright, little kids. It's lunch time."

Quinn moved back from Sam's head. She stood up to go to the dining area. "Come on, Sam. Have lunch with us."

Sam couldn't get the smile out of his face as he was feeling successful. He stood up to follow her. Lunch was served and the two ate alone. Mrs. Gomez said she'll just eat later.

"Hmmm! Spinach and potatoes! Awesome!" Sam said and he dug in like a little boy.

Quinn giggled a bit. "I love little potatoes. They're really adorable to eat."

"Yeah. I mean, I could just stare at them. Or just take pictures of them. It's too cute to eat." Sam said, while playing with the potatoes.

"So, what's your favourite food?" She randomly asked.

"You would be surprised but my all time favourite would really have to be Pepperoni Pizza...and Sushi." He laughed.

"But aren't you trying to 'live healthy' and all?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I only eat veggies and fruits and everything that's healthy but I never miss out a week without having pizza. Like... It's a need. How about you?"

"Bacon. I crave 'em all the time." She giggled once more.

"Oooh. Bacon. That is good. I now know what to give you on your birthday." He joked.

"Awesome, As excited as I want to be, my birthday was 2 months ago. You're gonna have to wait 10 more months."

"I'd be happy to wait. Just as long as you're still around." Their conversation became more exciting than before. They were laughing really hard at each other's jokes and mistakes. Time flew by and they didn't notice they've been talking for almost 2 hours. Sam decided that it was time to call it a day. He didn't want to use all of her time that day as he didn't want to seem obvious.

"So... Maybe, tomorrow you can have dinner at our house. I mean, I had lunch here today. Might as well payback everything I ate." Sam teased.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. We'll see." Quinn smiled at him as she helped him out.

"Thanks Quinn. I'll see you tonight."

She didn't get his last statement. She was confused so she asked. "Huh?"

"At the balcony?" He gave him his most appealing smirk. She didn't reply but she just laughed and smile. "We're friends now, right?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Friends." She finally gave him what he wanted.

**OKAY! SORRY FOR THAT. I KNOW I SAID I'LL TRY TO WRITE A LONGER ONE BUT IT SEEMS LIKE I'M HAVING A HARD TIME. I NEED SOME IDEAS GUYS! SHARE SOME IF YOU HAVE J THANKS FOR READING MY STORY EVEN THOUGH I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. HAHAHA I KNOW IT. I CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN THE STORY GETS TO ITS INTERESTING PARTS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! :D I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT NOT SURE WHEN :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam's been in Nashville for about two weeks now and he couldn't deny the fact that he's missing New York. He just woke up one day and felt really sad to know that he's in a different city, different ambiance, different people and different daily routine. It was already lunch time and Sam was still lying in his bed throwing up his football. He heard a knock on his door but he didn't mind it.

"Hey, Sam. Why are you still in bed, honey? Are you okay?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said but didn't look at her.

"Aren't you gonna go down to eat?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry."

"Hmm. Okay. The food will still be downstairs if you get hungry okay?" His mom felt a little worried but didn't wanna push him about it. She knew exactly who to call but before asking for it, help knocked on their door.

"Hey, Quinn! Come inside." She moved over as Quinn went in.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans. Is Sam there?" Quinn asked.

"I was just about to call you. He wouldn't get up from his bed and I don't know why. Do you happen to know why?"

"Uh, not really. He looked okay last night. I wonder what's wrong." She got curious too.

"If you don't mind Quinn, can you find out why?"

"Me? Uhm..."

"I know my son. He won't tell anything to his family."

"Okay, I'll try Mrs. Evans." She gave her a calming smile.

"Thanks, Sweetie. You can go up to his room now but DO NOT close the door." She gave emphasis to make things clear that there are still boundaries even if they're just friends.

Quinn went up and knocked on Sam's door.

He didn't answer. She thought, maybe he was asleep.

She tried to knock again.

"I'm not hungry, mom." He said.

"It's me, Quinn. Can I come in?" She asked from the door.

The door opened and Quinn saw him standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" She repeated.

He moved aside to let her in. She entered and sat on the bed. He closed the door and skipped back to his bed. Quinn stood up and opened the door. He looked at her weirdly.

"Your mom told me to keep the door opened."

Sam giggled a bit which made Quinn smile. Quinn sat on one of the chairs in the room and her eyes were wandering around the place. It was a really childish room with lots of action figures, video games and Avatar posters. She smiled at the adorableness of this guy.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her.

"This room is so different from the guy I've been hanging out with for the past week." She laughed.

"I once was a kid okay? Stop laughing. Like you didn't have Barbies and tea pots in your room." Sam defended.

"Actually, I didn't. I had stuffed toys but my room was plain white. As I grew up, I paint everything I want, I write anything I want, I draw everything I could think of on that white space. It served as my diary. That's why no one was allowed to enter my room. Only my mom." She became a bit emotional as she started to reminisce.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" She asked back.

"I don't know. I just woke up and really missed my life in New York. I've been calling my girlfriend since I woke up but she's not answering."

"Don't you feel home here? I mean, your family's here."

"I know. I love it here but New York's just kinda my thing now. I got used to that place, that life for a couple of years."

"Well, we really can't ship you back to New York right now. You're not allowed by the doctor."

"I know." Sam tried to laugh it off. "Forget it. I'll just sleep this off." He lied back down.

"Hey." She stood up and sat beside him. "Get up there. Don't be such a pity ass." She tried pulling him up but he was being stubborn and pulling himself down.

"Come on, Sam. Don't be so stubborn. Get up. I'll help you with your homesickness." She kept taping his arm.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Well... What do you usually do in a day in New York? Name it from when you wake up." Quinn said with a determined look. She was really into helping him cope up. He's been a big help to her problems ever since she got there. All he did was make her smile and she thought it was time to return the favour.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm serious. Go, tell me."

"O...kay... First, I go brush my teeth." He said but she cut him off.

"Tell me you have done that already." Her face was so funny. She was shocked and weirded out at the same time.

"No..." He said with a smirk. His face went closer to Quinn's and exhaled all the breath he has straight to her nose. Quinn immediately moved back to the farthest corner to Sam while screaming. Sam laughed out loud.

"Sam! I can still smell the burrito from last night! Brush your teeth!" She said while cover her face. She was laughing a bit too.

"What? Didn't you say you love burritos?" Sam stood up and cornered her on the wall. His arms were both on her sides locking her in the corner. He kept breathing on her and his face was almost just an inch away from her. Quinn was still screaming while covering her face while Sam kept his evil laugh until they heard someone coughing from the door.

"Ahem, ahem." The both of them looked at the door. It was Stevie. "Mom said she doesn't want to hear any shouting from this room with just the two of you here." His face looks upset and he was raising an eyebrow at Sam.

Sam was looking at Stevie and didn't notice that he was still in an awkward position with Quinn until he felt her moves his arms down so she could get out.

"So... Sam. Yeah, brush your teeth. Take a bath. Then, we'll talk about your...daily routine. Yeah..." She was standing awkwardly away from him.

"Yeah. Of course." He felt the awkwardness too and didn't know what to do.

"I'll... I'll be downstairs." She said and walked out the door.

"I'll come with you, Quinn." Stevie said and gave his brother that victorious smile and went on with Quinn.

Sam laughed to himself and got his stuff to take a bath and prepare.

Xxx

"...and in about 8 years, I'll be allowed to drive and take any pretty girls on a date." Stevie went on with his moves on Quinn but she was just giggling at him.

"You'll also be allowed to go to jail for harassing innocent women in about 5 seconds." Sam interrupted them.

"Please, Sam. Kids can't go to jail." Stevie said.

"Oh yeah. But you know what feels like jail? Being grounded." Sam smirked at his brother and eyed him to leave the room. Stevie just pouted at him and went to his room. Sam laughed as he sat beside Quinn.

"When will you ever be a good brother?" She teased him and laughed.

"What? I am a good brother. I'm keeping him off from being grounded." He laughed back.

"I'm sure he's safe."

"He is. You're not. When Stevie gets attached to someone, it's really really REALLY hard to separate it from him. Do you know how long before he forgot about Britney Spears? 2 years, Quinn. 2 long years. Now, I'm sure you don't wanna get hit by that baby one more time." Sam explained and all Quinn did was laugh.

"Whatever. So, ready for your New York routine?" She asked.

"Yes. Next thing I do is make protein shake." He said.

"Okay, where do we get protein shake?"

"That... I don't know."

"Okay, how about we make an alternative for protein shake. Like, we can just make fruit shakes. I see your parents have lots of fresh mangoes over there. Maybe we can ask for some." Quinn suggested.

Sam gave him a questioning look.

"Trust me, Sam. I have the perfect idea for this." Quinn stood up and helped Sam to the kitchen.

They gathering all the ingredients and equipment needed for making the shake. Sam just sat back and watched Quinn do all the work. She really looked like she's used to being in the kitchen. A perfect housewife if it were in the eyes of his future husband.

When Quinn was done, she served out about 6 glasses of mango shake; for Sam's family and the both of them. Sam and Quinn were sitting on the dining area while his family was scattered around the house. They all thanked Quinn for the delicious shake she made.

"Quinn, this is really good! I might just drink this than protein shake!" Sam praised her.

"Thank you. It's just a simple mango shake with a bit more milk. Just to make it creamier and tastier. I;m glad you liked it." She smiled at him.

"I love it! You're the best." He kept complimenting her and she just smiled.

"So... What's next on your to do list?" She asked.

"Well... On Mondays, Thursdays and Friday, we train for football while on other days, my friends and I hit the gym."

"Okay, that's pretty hard. Well..." She gave it a lot of thinking. He was just enjoying his shake until she thought of an idea.

"I got it. You wanna play football?" She asked.

"With one leg? You want me to lose both of them?" He was kind of scared about her planned.

"Oh, you won't lose your leg. You'll even get it rested." She stood up and pulled him to the living room. They sat back on the couch and Sam was kind of getting her plan already. "Who says you need to be on the field to play football? Remember when you told me about that Xbox game you were in?"

"Ahhh, I get ya. So, we're gonna play football on Xbox?"

"Yup. And your only team choice would have to be the New York Giants. It will feel like you're playing for your team."

"Alright, I'll go with your plan. Let's do this. Open the xbox. The game's already there."

"Okay, but you have to teach me first okay." They spent the rest of the afternoon fighting over the game. Quinn was accusing Sam of cheating while Sam blamed Quinn for distracting him. They really looked like two dogs fighting over a bone but at the end of each tease, they just laugh it off. They were both enjoying each other's company and didn't notice the time. It was dinner time and they were on their 18th rematch without completely finishing one game.

"Alright, kids. It's dinner time. Quinn, have dinner with us tonight. We're serving chicken salad and white sauced pasta." Sam's mother said.

"Sure, Mrs. Evans. Sounds delicious. I can give you a hand if you need some help." Quinn offered.

"I'm fine, dear. Just go on with your game with Sam." She humbly declined.

"Don't you ever get tired of this game? What else do you do?"

"What? I still haven't got my proper win yet! You kept pressing the rematch button!" Sam fought.

"You weren't being fair. I'm not used to this and you're like a professional. It's obvious you're going to win."

"Well, you should've just let me played with the computer." Sam was looking pissed so she tried to make him smile. She licked her index finger and dug it in his ears. Sam was caught off guard and had shivers. Quinn laughed out loud at his reaction.

"Just to get back at you for breathing on my nose with your freaking morning breath."

"Shut up, you love my breath."

"Ew, Sam. No one likes that." She tried to go back to the game but Sam came closer to her again and gave her the biggest breath he can let out straight to her nose and there were a lot of screaming and laughing involved after,

After a while, dinner was served. Everyone enjoyed their meal and finished it with a full stomach. After dinner, everyone gathered at the living room to watch a game of the Giants. Sam was very focused at the game. He wasn't commenting on anything though his father and brother were both shouting at every tackle. Quinn was feeling a bit out of place since she doesn't know a lot about football so she just excused herself to help Sam's mom with the dishes. A conversation was bound to happen and Quinn was ready.

"Very delicious meal tonight, Mrs. Evans." She commented.

"Thank you, Quinn. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Your fruit shake was really good too. You should make some more some time."

"It wasn't that hard, really. I just added more milk than the usual."

"Well, it sure hit the right spot of our tongues. And thank you for getting Sam out of his room."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I'm glad he made my job easier. He told me the moment I asked him."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He's just being homesick. He misses his life in New York."

"Oh..." His mom face obviously became sad.

"...not... That he doesn't like it here. I mean, he told me. He loves being here. He loves being home. He just got used to New York and he just missed it for a while."

"I guess my boy's really grown up now. He's ready to have a new home...which is not Nashville."

Quinn felt bad for his mother so she hugged her from behind. "I'm sure Nashville will always be his home. Wherever you are will always be his home."

Mrs. Evans, who was tearing up, smiled with Quinn's comfort. "Thank you, sweetie. Happy to have an older daughter like figure in you. Maybe you should marry my son." She teased her but Quinn just let out an awkward laugh.

"Your son...has a girlfriend, you know."

"But do you have a boyfriend?" Her question stunned Quinn. She wasn't ready for that.

"I... I don't have."

"In that case, I don't think there would be any problem." Mrs. Evans teased her and laughed until Stacey interrupted them.

"Mom, Sammy's team lost the game."

"Oh no..." Quinn said and they all went to the living room to comfort Sam.

Xxx

"They were really supposed to win. If it wasn't for that stupid guard..." Sam commented.

"It's okay, honey. They still have the next game to win. It's just the first loss." His mother comforted her.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm sure they'll win the next game for you. They better do!" Stevie supported him.

Sam sighed. "I hope so. I just feel so tired, I wanna sleep." He stood up and went to his room without even saying goodbye to his visitor.

Quinn had no choice so she just said her goodbyes to his family and went back to her house.

Xxx

An hour after getting back inside their rooms, Quinn had a plan in mind. She peeked on her balcony to check if Sam was there. Her balcony wasn't really aligned to his so she had to extend her body more to check him out.

"Sam?" She whispered but Sam wasn't speaking. She knows that he wasn't asleep yet. She decided to just get to him on her own terms. She climbed out of the balcony and tried her best to stay alive as she jumped over to the balcony of Sam's guest room. The sound of her, trying to go over the balcony bothered Sam so he went out on his own balcony.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" When he got out, Quinn was already at the balcony on the other room.

"I knew you were still up!"

"What did you do? Why are you there?" He asked.

"Just trying to check on you. I saw how devastated you looked when the game was over."

Sam just looked down. "Wait for me. I'll go there." He went out and entered the guest room. Quinn was still at the balcony so she went to the room the moment Sam came in.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm kinda over it. Hopefully, the next game will be better." Sam sat on the floor as Quinn followed him.

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I have this secret weapon I use for whenever I feel upset about something." She smiled at him.

"A dildo?" He asked without stopping. Quinn's eyes widened and immediately slapped Sam's arm.

"Excuse me, mister. I'm talking about an ice cream!" Sam laughed out loud but tried to maintain his volume.

"I'm sorry, okay. It just slipped out of my mouth." Sam kept laughing quietly.

"Anyway, I got you some. Well, it's for us to share. I need it too." She handed him the ice in a can with his spoon.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he took a scoop of the ice cream.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just felt a little home sick too after today. I mean, I miss my mom. I miss my home..."

"Why don't you go back then?" He asked and she just looked down.

It took her a while before she could answer him. "I... I have some things to resolve, Sam. I am battling of depression. That's all I'm gonna say for now. I cannot... I mean, I want to...but I just can't tell you yet...everything. I'm still in the process of healing too." She started to tear up so Sam put down the ice and wrapped his arm around her. He held her tight but her crying became worse.

"Shhhh... It's okay, Quinn." He just tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I hope... I hope you understand." She tried to explain herself.

"It's okay. I understand. Take your time, okay? I won't force you to tell me something that will make you uncomfortable."

Quinn giggled a bit. "I'm sorry. I feel kind of stupid for this. I should be comforting you." Her head was still laid rest on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her.

"No, it's okay. You've helped me so much to cope up with the day. I guess, I need to at least give you back the favour."

Quinn remained quiet.

"Thank you for today, Quinn. I did feel like I was home. You made me feel relieved for today. You're the best." She said and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I tell you another secret?" She blurted out.

"Of course, tell me."

"I was so scared before. I told you I can't be friends with you because I had a problem. I have a weird issue."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I hope you're not weirded out when I say this but... I uh... I easily fall in love." She just had to say it and hope nothing will change.

Sam remained quiet.

"Sam?"

"I'm not weirded out... It's fine." His free hand grabbed hers and rubbed his hand with his thumb.

She didn't say a word. Things were awkwardly quiet for about 30 seconds until Sam spoke again.

"Are...are you saying, you're in love with me?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. Some things don't need an answer." She said.

"But we're good right? We're friends?" He asked.

"Sure, of course."

"But we're something else..." He said.

"What?"

"You make me feel...special...and strong...and grateful and happy."

Quinn felt like their conversation was turning into something more so she released from Sam's arm wrap. She grabbed the ice cream and scooped with his spoon. She let Sam eat her scoop and then she smiled.

"Let's just leave it to that."

Sam just smiled and they spent the rest of the night talking until they got tired.

**OKAY SO THIS IS THE LATEST CHAPTER FOR YA'LL! I'M SORRY IF IT'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED IT. PLEASE DO READ, REVIEW AND SHARE THIS. HOPE TO UPDATE IT SOON. THANKS AND LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY :)**

**PS: RIP CORY MONTEITH.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Quinn have become closer ever since that night of talk in the guest room. That night ended when Sam fell asleep on Quinn's lap. She fell asleep as well. Luckily, Sam woke up at around 5 in the morning and woke up Quinn to go back to her house through the balcony. They didn't get caught when everyone woke up but that's what they thought. They were both acting differently since then. Everyone can see it but the two didn't mind.

Days after that night, Quinn went to Sam's house to watch a horror film. They were eating pizza while watching the film. Sam's dad was fixing some papers at the dining area while the two were in the living room. The volume of the movie was really loud and Quinn kept shouting cause Sam was scaring her more. Every time there would be an intense scene on the movie Sam would wrap his arms around Quinn as she hides under his arms and over his chest. When it was pizza time during the movie, Quinn would feed Sam the pizza and wipe off some sauce on his face. Sam did the same for Quinn. All of these were witnessed by Dwight Evans' eyes.

Sam's mom arrived at the dining area just in time. She went straight to the sink to wash her hands.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah, sure. You need help with those papers?"

"No... It's about Sam."

"What about Sam?" She asked but he immediately added.

"...and Quinn."

She was surprised. Then, she looked at the living area and saw the two, busy watching the film, but Sam's arm was behind Quinn while Quinn was really close beside her son.

"I... I have noticed that." She said as she swallowed deeply.

"Doesn't Sam have a girlfriend?" He asked.

"That's what I know. Maybe they're just really close."

"That's not what I only noticed."

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of days ago, I woke up at about 6 in the morning and I noticed our guest room's door wasn't fully opened. I checked on it but no one was in there. I was about to go out when I stepped on a spoon that isn't ours." He explained and Julie Evans was in a very shocked mode.

"I... We're not...sure if it was them. I think you should talk to your son." She said.

"I'll talk to him later. I'm just shocked. I know they're old enough to be in relationships but Sam should properly court her if he wants her...and finish it off with her girlfriend in New York."

"I really like Quinn but I have to agree with you."

The parents talked about something else and decided to settle the issue with Sam when Quinn is not around.

Xxx

"Definitely the worst horror movie I've ever seen!" Quinn commented as the credits rolled.

"What? You were hiding like a little girl! You were so scared!" Sam teased and Quinn laughed.

"I was just scared cause you kept shouting when the suspense is happening but I wasn't really scared with the movie."

"Ahhhh, I knew it. You just wanted my arms wrapped around you." Sam teased her more and Quinn was just patting him on the back.

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Sam." They both laughed as Sam wrapped his arm around her and Quinn just smiled.

"So... Tomorrow's the 1st month since I broke my leg. I need to go to the doctor and I was wondering if you could go with me."

"Uhm... I don't know if Auntie Jenny would let me go out."

"C'mon. You're gonna be with me. I'll ask permission for you."

"No. I'll do it okay?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her tonight." She assured him by leaning her head on his shoulder.

The night ended sooner than expected and Quinn had to go home. As soon as Quinn left, Sam was asked by his parents to sit in the living room. The little ones were told to go to their room.

"Why so serious?" Sam just did an impression of Joker.

"Sam, sit down. Your mother and I have something to talk to you about." His dad said with a more serious tone.

"Oh...kay. What's up?" he asked.

"We noticed that you and Quinn have been pretty much closer than usual now." Julie started off.

"Yeah. We're just spending time together cause we both feel jailed here. We're stuck in this farm."

"Too close, Sam. A little much too close..." Her mom tried to make him understand but his dad questioned her statement.

"A little? A lot! Son, you are aware that you have a girlfriend right? Someone who's waiting in New York?"

"Look, Quinn and I aren't...hooking up or whatever. We're just friends." Sam defended.

"What we saw earlier didn't look like a friendship Sam. You were both all over each other. It's very inappropriate Sam." His dad was sounding angry already and Sam was just looking on the floor. "Oh, and guess what?" Dwight showed the spoon that Quinn left at the guest room.

Sam was surprised with what he saw. "I... We forgot that. But I am clean, dad. We didn't do anything. We just talked and ate ice cream."

"You two were locked in a room alone, Sam. You should know better. You should have respected Quinn." His dad said.

"But dad. We didn't do anything! Quinn trusts me and the last thing I would want is to lose that trust. I respect her as much as you respect mom. I wouldn't do anything that would ruin whatever we have."

"Sam, I really like Quinn. If you do like her, we wish you would just put boundaries with whatever you two have. You have a girlfriend in New York." His mom calmly explained.

"A girlfriend who doesn't even answer my calls..." He whispered to himself.

"Just... Remember your limitations, son. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at what you did." His dad said.

"I know my limitations, dad. Quinn's just... She's something else. She makes me feel... Special. I like having her around. She makes me smile without doing anything. She's becoming the reason why waking up in the morning is so worth it." Sam was smiling while looking at nowhere as he remembers spending time with Quinn.

Sam's mom was so touched with his son's proclamation.

"Then break it off with your girlfriend." Dwight suggested.

"But then there's Stephanie. I love her. I really do."

His dad sighed. "Sam, you better decide soon before someone gets hurt." He stood up and left the room.

Sam just covered his face with his hands. Her mom sat beside him and patted him on the back.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you look cute together."

He just looked at his mom and smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Okay, go to bed. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Oh... About that..." He was trying to think of a way to tell it to his mom. "I asked... Quinn if she wants to go with me to the doctor. Is it okay if she'll just be the one to take me?"

"Are you sure, son?"

"Yeah... She'll drive. I know the way. We'll come back unmarried. Don't worry." He joked and her mom just laughed.

"Okay, but let's just keep it to ourselves. I'll just tell your dad tomorrow so he wouldn't stop you." She kissed his son on the forehead.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." He stood up and went to his room.

When he got there, he immediately checked his balcony. Quinn was just feeling the fresh air while waiting for him.

"Hey." Sam called.

"Hey. I've been waiting for you." She smiled at him. "Go over to the guest room so I can see you clearly."

"Can't right now."

Quinn wondered. "Uhm... Okay? Why? Is there something wrong?"

"My dad caught us the other night. You left one of the spoons in the room and he saw it." He was obviously upset.

"Oh my... I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. My fault anyway. I left the door slightly opened."

"What... What did he say? Was he mad?"

"Yeah, I guess. He told me that I disrespected you but believe me Quinn. That's the last thing I'd ever do. I would never disrespect you. I didn't know you were going over the balcony. I just got caught up in the moment."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have climbed out the balcony and go over the room." They were both upset with what happened. Silence abounded for a while until Sam spoke again.

"No matter what, I'm glad you did." His smile made her feel a lot better. "What did your Aunt say about tomorrow?"

"She said it was fine but... I don't think we should... After what your dad found out, I'm a bit terrified about our plan."

"Hey, come on. I got you, okay? Plus... My mom agreed with our plan. She's willing to help us go through it."

She let out a big sigh before smiling. "Okay." She mouthed out with a soft voice. "What time is the appointment tomorrow?"

"3pm. I'll just meet you outside." Quinn nodded in response and they were just looking at each other and smiling like idiots.

"I miss you." Sam said out of nowhere.

"What?" She just laughed.

"I said, I miss you." He was staring at her with that adorable smile.

"We were just together like an hour ago."

"I know...but I already miss you. I miss the smell of your hair. I miss the touch of your hand."

Quinn was just smiling with some giggling and she literally couldn't take it off.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing... Have you...called your girlfriend?" She asked to change the topic.

"Not yet...maybe later."

"I really think you should call her now. She might be waiting."

"Meh... I waited for days before she talked to me, she can wait a few more minutes." He laughed.

"Wow. What a boyfriend." She teased as they both laughed.

"So, you don't want me to be your boyfriend now huh?"

"Never have, never will." She gave out an evil laugh.

"Ouch!" Sam placed his hand on his heart like he was actually hurt. "You owe me with those painful words."

"What do you want from me, Evans?"

"Maybe you could come over here again? And put me to sleep like the other night?" He requested with his puppy face.

"Are you out of your mind or you just like getting yourself in trouble?" She laughed out hysterically.

"You just drive me crazy, that's all." He laughed out too.

"Go to sleep, Sam. Big day tomorrow."

"Okay, sleep tight angel." She just smiled at him and went inside but Sam called her again.

"Hey, Quinn. Wait."

She turned around. "What?"

"Do you think I can still play football?" He asked.

She thought he was thinking weird again. "I guess... Why'd you ask?"

"Let's see." Sam kissed his palm and like a football, he threw the kiss all the way to Quinn and then he smiled.

Quinn was surprised at what he did. She was still for a while until she lifter her hand like she caught something from the air. She placed her hand on her lips.

"Touchdown from Sam Evans..." She smiled at him as he smiled back. She went inside after and they decided to call it a night.

Xxx

"Sam? Are you done?" His mom knocked on his door.

Sam opened the door, all dressed up and ready to go. "Yup. All set."

"Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to drop off at the Lady Fresh Salon that's near the hospital. My college friends are in town and we're gonna meet up."

"Okay, cool. Is Quinn there?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we can check outside."

They went out and saw Quinn waiting at the front porch of her house. They got inside the car with Quinn on the driver's seat, Sam on the passenger's side and Julie at the back seat. Quinn was really quiet during the ride but Sam kept talking to both his mom and Quinn to remove the awkwardness.

"Just park right there, Quinn. Thank you." Judie said.

"Alright. Are we gonna pick you up mom?" Sam asked.

"No need. I'm gonna go home with them. They're gonna have dinner at home so you better be back by 6pm."

"Okay, take care mom. See you later."

"Tell me everything the doctor tells you okay? Word per word. I need to know that."

"Of course."

"No, I don't believe you. Quinn, you tell me okay?"

Quinn giggled a bit. "Yes, Mrs. Evans. I promise."

"Okay so it's girls against the only boy now?" Sam protested.

"Whatever. You know your girls would win. I gotta go okay. Call me later. Love you guys." His mom was laughing as she went out.

Sam and Quinn didn't move or speak for a while. Her mom was really supportive of what's going on between them.

"Well that was interesting." Sam said.

"Uhh, yeah. Your girls huh?" She giggled a bit.

"Yeap. My girls." Sam was smirking at Quinn and she just shook her head and drove off to the hospital.

Xxx

The hospital trip was really good. They received good news which made them celebrate and drop at an ice cream store.

"Well, that was an awesome trip to the doctor." Quinn said as she took a scoop of the ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Can't wait to tell my mom." Sam added.

"Oops! Hold it right there. I get to tell her, remember? Your mom doesn't believe you." Quinn laughed.

"Okay, sure. That means, you have to tell my dad too."

"Hold up! That wasn't part of the deal." This made Sam laugh out loud.

"I now know what scares you."

"Who wouldn't be scared of that? Your dad found out that we were in the same room in the middle of the night!"

Sam laughed harder. "Come here." Sam pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. "I got you okay? Don't worry. My dad isn't mad at you."

"It still feels kind of awkward you know? I don't know if I'll be able to step inside your house ever again."

"Sorry but you're gonna have to be there. I need you." Sam smiled at her.

"Whatever." Quinn tapped his leg.

"You're gonna have dinner with us tonight, right?"

"You have visitors, Sam. I think I'll pass tonight."

"It's fine. You're my visitor."

"Nah, I don't think so. You had me all day already. We'll still see each other tomorrow."

Their conversation was cut off by a random fan.

"Hi, Sam. Can I ask for a picture with you?" Sam immediately let go of Quinn.

"Yeah, sure buddy." They took a photo together and the fan left. Quinn went back closer to him but Sam just sat there and didn't act like what he was 2 minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I... I'm sorry. I just got shocked. Someone might see us..."

"Oh... Okay." She just said without any emotions. She remembered the limitations they had.

Sam checked his phone and saw his mom's text. "Mom's asking me to come home already."

"Sure." She just said and stood up to go to the car. She didn't even help Sam. She got inside the car and waited for him. When he got there, Quinn was just staring in front. She haven't started the engine when Sam grabbed her hand.

"Hey... I'm sorry okay?"

Quinn pulled her hand away. "It's fine, Sam. I get it."

"No, I'm sorry okay? It's my fault. I shouldn't have-" Quinn started the engine and started to drive off. Sam decided to not finish his sentence anymore. After a while, they got back to the farm. Quinn parked the car on the garage.

"Can you help me out please?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." She went to the passenger's side and helped him out. They both went inside the house. When they got inside, they were greeted by 4 guests. 3 motherly aged women and one girl who seemed like the same age as Sam and Quinn.

"Sam! Quinn!" Julie Evans came to them. "Ladies, this is my son, Sam. This his friend, from our neighbour, Quinn. These were my friends during College. This is Mary, Lexy, Denise and this is Kitty, Denise's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, everyone." Sam greeted.

"So, what happened at the appointment?" She asked.

"Well. The doctor said, the cast may be removed within 2 weeks. He was also given the option to start therapy right now so he can practice with or without the cast." Quinn reported.

"That's amazing, Sam!" With such joy, she hugged her son so tight while somehow jumping for joy. "That's a call for a double celebration tonight. Quinn, you better have dinner here tonight. "

"Oh... No, it's fine, Mrs. Evans. You have visitors and I don't wanna interrupt, really." Quinn excused herself.

"No excuses okay? I won't take no for an answer." She said.

"You heard the boss." Sam smirked at her but Quinn just rolled her eyes on him.

"Okay. I'll be back in a while. I'll just tell Auntie Jenny." Quinn was on her way to the door.

"I'll come with you." Sam added and followed her out.

When they were out of the house already, Quinn spoke up.

"Sam, just stay there."

"I wanna go with you, silly."

"I can do it myself."

"Come on, I said I'm sorry. Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are I know it."

Quinn didn't respond anymore as she rang the door bell on the Gomez' home. Auntie Jenny opened the door.

"Hey, Auntie. Mrs. Evans invited me for dinner. Just thought you should know."

"Hi. Mrs. Gomez!" Sam interrupted them again.

"Just be home before 10, Quinn."

"Of course. Thank you."

"We... Have something to talk about." Jenny told her as she went back inside. This made Quinn freeze like ice. She knew something was up but she was clueless about it. Time stood still as she stayed on the porch for a while.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I feel worried." Quinn claimed.

**STOP! Okay. Sorry. I know the timing was wrong but I just had to cut it there. Hopefully, you see it as a cliff hanger. Some other clues for you to look forward to: What could Auntie Jenny be talking about with Quinn? Who is Kitty? What's gonna happen at the dinner?**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still not good enough for me but I did my best! Please read, review and share!**

**FOR THE ANON ON THE REVIEW WHO FELT SAD ABOUT CHAPTER 5 BEING THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**I never said it was the last chapter, my friend. There are lots more of chapters to come, don't worry! :) I'm still not satisfied so there will be more chapters to come. Just please be patient with my updates! School's been really hectic and I just try my best to find time and update this.**

**ANOTHER NEWS:**

**For everyone reading this story, please please please POST A REVIEW if you still want me to continue this story or you want me to just tell all the twists in the story and just end it. HAHAHAHA. I just don't feel like I have enough readers for this story and I agree, it's not as okay as New York Adventures.**

**ANYWAY!**

**READ, REVIEW AND SHARE! Thank you everyone!**

**Tweet me: SamandQuinn**

**Tumblr me or whatever: .com**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**THE BIG REVEAL**

"So, Sam? How are you? Missing the football season?" Mary asked; Julie's friend.

"Yeah. I miss it but I'm glad I'll be back sooner than everyone knows it." Sam smirked as he went back to the living room with his food.

Julie and her friends were feasting at the table while Sam, Quinn and Kitty were at the living room with the rest of the family. Stacey and Stevie were both talking to Quinn their favourite animals while Sam was told by his mom to befriend Kitty.

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"We're originally from here but my mom and I moved to Chicago when I was about 3 years old. What happened to your leg?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I broke it about a month ago from football..."

"Oh, wow. That must've hurt so much. How are you feeling now?" Kitty said with a concerned look while touching Sam's cast.

"I'm fine now. The good news is I'll start therapy really soon and the cast might be gone in about 2 weeks." He smiled at her and didn't notice Quinn's eyes glaring at the two.

"That's awesome. I think you'd be cuter without the cast though." She winked at him as if she was actually flirting with him...she was actually.

Quinn got in the way of their conversation when she went closer to Sam. "How about desert?"

"Uhm...no, I'm fine. You can just get some for yourself." Kitty told Quinn then faced Sam. "So, when are you going back to football?

"I'm still not sure but I think I can go back in about 2 and a half months."

"Great. I'd love to come to New York and watch you play." She giggled and Quinn slowly left the scene.

Sam looked at Quinn as she stood up. "Yeah... Uh, of course. Just tell me if you'll be in town, I'll grab you free tickets." He replied.

Kitty noticed his shirt. "I'm guessing you're a fan of All Time Low?"

"Yeah. Are you?" He asked and Quinn returned with a piece of cake.

"So much! I love their songs...especially the 4 of them." She smirked.

"Really? Oh my God! Finally! I've never met a girl who's in love with the same band that I love!" Sam was fangirling.

"All my friends are fans of them. We've been to 3 concerts of them already." They were both really getting along but the girl sitting beside Sam was feeling left out.

"I'd love to meet all your friends." They both giggled and Sam noticed Quinn who was really quiet. He had a feeling of what's going on so when Quinn was about to take a bite of the cake, Sam held her hand and took the bite. Quinn was surprised but Sam just squinted his eyes at her like he was trying be sweet at her and show her that she's still his choice.

Kitty noticed what happened and just decided to be quiet. She crossed her arms in front. Quinn thought it was her turn to show off.

"I didn't know that was a band shirt, Sam. That's awesome." Quinn said as she gave Sam another bite of the cake.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourite bands of all time." He smiled at the two girls.

"So, what's your favourite song, Sam?" Kitty asked.

"Hmm... A lot. But I definitely love Poppin' Champagne."

"OMG! I love that too! Also, "Dear Maria, Count Me In." It used to be my shower jam." Kitty smirked.

"Yeah! I love that song! 'Time Bomb is really good too." Sam added.

"Wow. We really have a lot in common." Kitty taped Sam's leg. Quinn's eyes went straight to her hand but she didn't react.

"Well, I stopped listening to them after their 'Dirty Work' album. I got really busy with football and the only music I get to listen to are the ones I usually hear on the radio. I think those CD's are still upstairs. You can have them if you want."

"Really? You're seriously giving me those albums?" She was really surprised with his news.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to. I don't get to listen to those anymore and I can just buy them on iTunes when I get back to New York,"

"That's awesome! Thanks, Sam. I'd love to have them."

"Sure. I'll just have my brother get them before you leave later." Quinn really became quiet as Kitty and Sam enjoyed each other's company and their conversations were starting to get a bit personal like getting each other's numbers and emails. Quinn stood up and just left the living room.

Julie Evans was still chatting with her friends so it was Dwight Evans' duty to wash the dishes. Quinn decided to help him plus it was her chance to talk to him without anyone interrupting.

"You need help there, Mr. Evans?" She said.

"No, thank you, Quinn. I'm fine. I can manage." He smiled at her.

Quinn didn't mind him and just helped him anyway, seeing all those dishes and mess wouldn't get done by one person in just half an hour.

"Thank you." Mr. Evans said.

"It's nothing. I'd also like to take this time to talk you, too." She said with a shy tone. He didn't say a word. "I'm sorry about what happened the other night. It was completely my fault. I... Skipped over the balcony that night and I told Sam to move over to the guest room. Nothing really happened, Sir. You son respects me so much and that's one thing I really admire about him the most."

Her statement made Dwight smile. He felt like he really raised Sam to be a responsible man. "I trust my son. I know nothing happened but I just needed to remind him what happened was wrong. Same goes to you, Quinn. You both should've known better."

"I know, Sir. I promise you, it won't ever happen again. I'm sorry."

Dwight just looked at her and half hugged his son's friend. Quinn responded just by smiling. They both went back to washing the dishes.

"Quinn... I don't mean to barge in your...personal life but... I know why you're here. I know what happened."

Quinn stopped moving and was just staring in front. She was surprised by this and her heart started to beat so fast.

"I... I'm sorry, dear. I just wanted to make things right... I just wanted to be safe..."

"Does... Auntie Jenny know about...?"

"I had to... I told her."

The spoons she was holding fell to the sink but luckily, no one heard it.

"I... I gotta go..." She said.

"I'm sure your Auntie will understand. Just tell her the truth. I'm sorry Quinn."

"Just... Just tell Sam... I went out the backdoor." She was feeling the tears so she just quietly left the Evans' home.

Xxx

When Quinn got to their house, Auntie Jenny was at the living room, sipping some tea. She quietly closed the door but Jenny heard her anyway.

"Auntie... I..."

"Quinn, sit down." She just followed her.

"Is this about..."

"Why? Why Quinn?"

"Nothing happened. We just talked that night."

"But you were already in that situation. A lot of things could have happened."

"But nothing happened, Auntie. Don't you trust Sam? Don't you trust me?" She was already crying.

Jenny remained quiet for a while. "I think you should go back to Ohio."

"What? I can't!"

"Why? Because of Sam?"

"He makes me happy and as far as I know, that's my main purpose why I'm here. To fight my depression. To BE happy. Sam makes me happy. I like, Sam!"

"Isn't that how that Joseph made you feel? Happy? We're just trying to keep you safe, Quinn. You know that."

"Sam's not like him. Sam's so much different from him." Quinn kept trying to remove the tears from her eyes.

Auntie Jenny went closer to her and hugged her. "Does he know?"

"Not yet. I want to tell him. I'm just...scared."

"Tell him. I'm just trying to be a disciplined guardian and I don't want your mom to get mad and all at both of us. Tell him."

Quinn no longer spoke any word and cried until she fell asleep in the living room on the lap of her Aunt.

Xxx

"Stevie! Get the bag of CDs in my room on my desk!" Sam ordered.

"It was really nice meeting you Sam. I hope we could keep in touch." Kitty winked at him while holding him on his arm.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." He slowly and awkwardly remove Kitty's hand on his arm and looked around to find Quinn.

"Thank you for the lovely night, Julie." Denise said, Kitty's mother.

"It was a pleasure to be reunited with you all...and of course, Kitty." Julie gave them a huge smile.

"Thank you, too, Mrs. Evans...and Sam." She winked at him again but Sam tried to avoid her and went to his dad.

The visitors left the household and Sam found his dad in the kitchen.

"Dad! Have you seen Quinn? She left about half an hour ago and never came back."

"She...had to go home."

"I didn't see her pass the door."

"She went out the backdoor. She said, her auntie needed to have a talk with her."

"But it's not yet 10. Auntie Jenny said her curfew's 10pm. She still has about 20 minutes." Sam tried to go out the house to go to their neighbour but his dad stopped him.

"Sam, don't. Stop it. Let her go for a while."

"But dad, I..."

"Stop it. Go to your room. Get some sleep. Just talk to her tomorrow."

Sam felt like a little puppy and obeyed his father. He went up his room and decided to call it a night.

He lied down his bed and checked his phone. There were 2 missed calls from Stephanie. He forgot about his girlfriend in New York. He dialled his number and called her.

"Sam! Why weren't you answering your calls?"

"We had a small gathering here with my mom's college friends. Sorry, I was kinda busy."

"You should have texted me!"

"I'm sorry, okay? You weren't answering my calls the other day too."

"I was working Sam. I had tons of stuff to do here."

"At night?"

"I was working overtime. I had to. Anyway, what happened at the doctor's office?"

"Well... Good news babe. They'll remove my cast in about 2 weeks. Then, 2 months of rest and I'll be back on the field." Sam was really excited to share the news.

"That's great! So I guess 2 more months before I see you again?"

"I've been thinking about that and I think I'll just take my rest there. I'd love to watch the game live too, even if I'm just at the bench."

"Oh... Well, just text me when I'll pick you up at the airport." Stephanie giggled a bit.

Sam giggled back. "Alright, well it's late. Are you home already or you're working overtime?"

"Uhm... No. Just at home, trying to relax."

"Alright. Sleep well. Goodnight."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam looked out his window, trying to peek at the balcony. "I love you."

Xxx

"Hey...uh, Auntie Jenny. Is Quinn there?" Sam asked as he awkwardly stood at the front door of the Gomez' house.

"She went back to sleep after eating lunch, Sam. She told me she has a major headache and does not want to be disturbed." Her face wasn't really the upset kind.

"Is...everything okay, Mrs. Gomez?" He asked.

"Yeah. I think she just had a migraine because of the heat." She let out a comforting smile.

"Hmm. Okay... I guess I'll just be back later to check on her."

"Thanks, Sam." And then, she closed the door.

Sam thought, was she mad? She was last night but they were obviously fine before she randomly disappeared. Sam went back to his house and watched TV for a while. After a while of wasting time, he looked at the clock and saw it was almost dinner time. His mom called him to eat but he said he wasn't really hungry. He thought of an idea so he looked for some medicine for Quinn. He also cooked some instant mushroom soup and packed it to bring it to the other house. He delivered it to Quinn's and told her Auntie that maybe it'll help her get over the headache. He went back to his house and he was obviously bothered. The TV was on but he wasn't really paying attention. When he saw his dad pass by, he thought he might need someone to talk to.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Yeah?" His dad went to his side.

"Do you...maybe know...what's up with Quinn?"

"Why? What happened?"

"She didn't show up today. Auntie Jenny said she has a migraine."

"Well...maybe she's just sick. Give her time, she'll be okay tomorrow." He pats his son on the back and smiled. He stood up and was about to leave but Sam stopped him.

"Hey dad... Did she say anything last night before she left?" He asked. His dad was feeling really guilty as he remembered what he and Quinn talked about last night. He was silent for a long moment that Sam had to ask him again.

"Dad? What did she say?"

He figured he had to tell his son. "Well... I have to be honest with you, Sam. I actually told... Jenny about the other night at the guest room."

"You what?" Sam was surprised and his tone was a mix of madness and shock.

"I had to tell her, Sam. She needed to know. She's her guardian."

"You just placed Quinn in so much trouble Dad! Maybe that's why she won't talk to me! Maybe she was grounded and Auntie Jenny just didn't tell me!" Sam was really upset.

"Now, Sam. Listen... I don't think that's why she's not going out... Maybe they had reasons..."

"What else reasons could it be!"

"Something...personal. Calm down, Sam..."

"Personal? What do you mean 'personal' dad?"

Dwight was speechless. He ran out of excuses to give and all he could just say were murmurs.

"You know something..." Sam accused. He stood up and his eyes widened as he kept saying those words. "There's something you're not telling dad... "

"Sam... I think it's best if Quinn tells it in her own words... It's better to hear it from Quinn..."

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Sam felt like the victim. He felt like everyone knows what's happening except him.

His dad let out a big sigh. "Go. Talk to Quinn. Just be respectful. Do not make a scene there."

Sam immediately did his best to go to the Gomez' as fast as he can. He knocked on their door and kept calling for Mrs. Gomez. When she opened the door and saw Sam, she knew Sam already had an idea what's going on.

"Where's Quinn?" He asked and she knew she just had to let him in. She moved aside and pointed at her room upstairs. Sam quickly skipped upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Quinn! It's Sam. I need to talk to you." He kept on knocking but she wasn't answer so he just decided to twist the knob and opened the door. He saw her sitting on a chair and was staring at the balcony.

"Quinn."

She turned around and saw Sam. "Sam..." She was starting to tear up again.

"What's going on? Is there something you want to tell me?" He went in front of her and held her hands.

Quinn stood up and squeezed his hand. "I've been wanting...to tell you, Sam... I just didn't know how to put it into words."

"Tell me, Quinn! I want to stop being the fool here. It's like everyone's hiding something from me!"

"I... I've been fighting depression. I take pills every morning..."

Sam was surprised by her confession and remained quiet to let her speak.

"And... It's because something happened in Ohio... My mom sent me here to my Auntie to forget everything that happened there." She was crying hard now but Sam was stuck in one place with one facial reaction.

"What happened Quinn? Tell me..."

"I..." She couldn't finish her sentence cause she was sobbing so hard that she was losing the next word she'll speak.

"What!" He shouted.

"I was raped okay! I got raped in Ohio!" She shouted back and fell to the floor. She was crying so hard already and she kept repeating for Sam to hear her pain. "I was raped, Sam. I got pregnant and I went through so much depression that the baby died on my 2nd month."

It felt like Sam got lost in the world. His time stopped. His world stopped. He wanted to speak but there were no words coming out of his mouth. He tried to move but his feet were stuck in the same position he was 3 minutes ago. Sam still had his crutches so he just lifted Quinn up so she could sit on the bed. Quinn couldn't stop crying and she felt like she just died by saying those words to the man her heart's been finding comfort from. When she was sat on the bed, he immediately wrapped him around his arms tried to calm her. He couldn't take it so he started to cry too. He hugged her tight for her to feel safe again.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't expect what you're going through was that intense. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam kept apologizing as he continued to caress the girl he's been thinking of for the past month.

On the other hand, Quinn was saying the same things to him. She kept apologizing for keeping it from him that long.

"I feel so scared every single second of my life. I feel wrong all the time. I feel alone." She kept crying on his chest.

"Shhh. I'm here. I will never leave you, Quinn. You're safe with me."

She continued to cry.

"Shhh. Quinn, calm now. I'm here. Don't be afraid."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I feel so ashamed." She spoke out.

"No, no, no. It's not your fault. Nothing's your fault."

"Everything's my fault. It was because of me."

Sam lied her down as he sat beside her. "Stop blaming yourself Quinn. It was the guy's fault. If I was there, I would've beaten the hell out of the asshole."

"It was Joseph. I met him at a club where my friends and I went to. He started talking to me, buying me drinks until the last thing I remember was feeling so drunk that it was hard for me to walk."

Sam tried to listen to her story.

"Next thing I know, we were at some place and he was stripping my clothes off." She started to cry again. Sam was just caressing her arm and keeping her close to him to keep her safe.

"I never saw him again after that day but his face kept appearing in my dreams every night. I couldn't sleep well until the depression came in. I found out I was pregnant a month after and another month after, I got miscarried. I don't know what got into me that I gave in to a stranger's hands. I feel so stupid."

"You are not stupid, Quinn. You were drunk. You didn't know half of what you were doing."

"Still. I shouldn't have accepted his first offer of drink."

"Don't you worry. From now on, you'll never be alone. I will never leave you Quinn. I don't ever want to not be by your side anymore."

"Thanks, Sam. But you have a girlfriend... What does that make us?" She asked as she was feeling tired and losing energy already.

He stopped for a while to think. "I don't know... But all I know is I don't ever want to leave your side. I don't want a day to pass without having to hold you in my arms. I don't wanna see you cry. I really want to be with you, Quinn. You make me feel complete." His wrap around her tightened as he kissed her head.

"I love you, Sam."

He sighed heavily. "Go to sleep, Quinn. I'll be here with you. I watch you on your sleep."

After a few minutes, Quinn fell asleep in his arms. Auntie Jenny quietly went inside the room and Sam asked permission for him to stay for the night. She agreed and thanked him for calming Quinn. Sam spent the night watching over Quinn to make her sure she's safe and not alone.

**That was quite an intense chapter for me but I think I should've put in more drama or whatever. Hahahaha! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! CRITIQUE IT! RATE IT! COMMENT ON IT! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! :) I'D REALLY LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU! PLUS! I AM MORE ENCOURAGED TO WRITE WHEN I SEE TONS OF REVIEWS :D HAHAHAHAHA THANKS AGAIN FOR KEEPING UP WITH THIS STORY! WAIT FOR THE NEXT! I'M JUST NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE :) ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Quinn woke up to the sound of a guy snoring beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Sam's arm wrapped around her and sleeping while sitting. He looked like he was really tired and had a hard time going to sleep. Quinn looked at the clock beside her bed and it was 8 in the morning. Her silent moving wasn't quiet enough to keep Sam from waking up.

"Hey. You're up." Sam said as he stretched a bit.

"You're up too." Quinn replied, embracing Sam's arm.

"Do you still need to go to sleep? I'll watch over you." He asked.

"No... I think YOU'RE the one who needs sleep."

"I'm fine, Quinn. How are you feeling now?" His hand held hers.

"I don't know. My head's feeling shaky after last night. I've never cried that hard ever since...the incident." She was just looking at nowhere and was obviously bothered.

"I'm here now, okay? I won't let that happen ever again."

"Wanna know what happened?" She offered to tell. Quinn sat up in front of Sam and faced him.

"No, I'd rather not let you remember what happened."

"No. I want to tell you. I don't want to keep anything from you. Just to get this over with."

He let out a big sigh. "Okay. Hold my hand." Sam gave out his hands.

"What?" She asked.

"Hold my hands." He repeated and she just looked at him in a weird way. He grabbed her hands and kept in inside his while their fingers are intertwined. "Quinn, what you went through wasn't easy. I want you to hold my hand so when you go back in time, you'll feel safe...cause I'm with you along the way." He smiled at her and she smiled back feeling so touched with his comforting words.

"Okay..." She whispered. "It was my friend's idea to go to the club. Jenica and I were dancing, there were drinks involve and guys started coming at us. I was nervous at first cause I've never had strangers come up to me and say, 'Need a partner?'"

"Partner? Already?" Sam asked and Quinn just giggled.

"I didn't know what he meant!" She was laughing a bit at his reaction. "So I asked what he meant... Drinking partner, dancing partner or what? He said all of the above but he'd love to start it off with the dancing part."

"What dances did you do?" He made a guppy face at her.

"At first it wasn't that bad until he started the grinds..." Sam squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. "I moved a bit of course. I didn't plan on feeling his thingy on my behind." Sam let out a giggle. "He kept coming closer so I just decided to go back and get a drink. After a while, he followed me and ordered himself a drink. He figured dancing partners didn't work out so he tried to take a shot at drinking partners."

"What did you guys drink?"

"I've had enough of the liquor that time. It was like around 11 already and Jenica was dancing with some guy. I just ordered for an orange juice but it looked like he ordered something hard."

"Did he buy you a drink?"

"He did...but I turned him down. After a few more pleasing, I took the drink."

"Mhmm!" Sam blurted out.

"He was actually one of the most handsome guys in that club. I went for it."

"More handsome than me?" He joked.

"It's a tie." They both laughed. "Anyway, after that, we had a really great talk. He knew how to tickle my nerve and the drinks just kept going and going. He told me he was leaving the next day, he just visited his uncle in Lima. He asked if we could see each other again. I said yes and he told me that he wanted to see me in the morning when he wakes up..." She paused for a while. "...I was so drunk so I just nodded and he took me to his motel room."

Quinn's eyes were starting to be filled with water and her voice was getting lighter. Sam held her hand tighter and kissed it.

"We went inside and my head was so dizzy that the moment I saw the bed I fell down. Sleep was on my mind."

Sam smiled.

"After a while, I felt him half hugging me on the bed. His lips were roaming around my ears to my nose and to my lips. I suddenly woke up and his lips never left mine. I turned my back on him and he moved away. Suddenly, he was spooning me and he was lifting my dress up." Her voice cracked a bit and she was about to tear up again.

"I tried to stop him, Sam. I really did...but he was too strong and the alcohol in my system only made me weaker." She added. "I tried shouting but he slapped me so hard. He didn't stop there. When I gained strength to fight back, he beat me up until I was unconscious. When I woke up, my clothes were ripped off and I was being raped. I stopped trying to get out because I felt powerless. I felt dead." The tears in her eyes were falling hard and all Sam could do was hold her hands and kiss it.

"I was numb and motionless until the morning. I called Jenica and asked her to bring me clothes and pick me up from the motel room."

"Did you ever find...this guy?" Sam asked.

"We tried to ask the motel for information about Joseph's full name or contact number but since it wasn't really a big motel, they don't keep contacts of the customers."

"Do you know where he's originally from?"

"No idea." Her head just went down and silently cried.

"What did your parents say?" He tried to ask more.

"I told my mom about 2 days after that happened. She was so upset and told me she wasn't gonna help me find Joseph. I was so depressed with my life that I didn't go out of my room. I didn't eat. The next day, my mom brought food to my room and we talked. I was feeling more sick as the days went by until after 1 month, my mom got me checked up and found out I was pregnant." Her eyes were kept close. "I fell into so much more depression that I had to take pills. The doctor said it would be better off if I stay away from places which reminds me of what happened...and so I was moved here in Nashville with Auntie Jenny." She seemed more calmed and showed her most beautiful smile to Sam.

Sam smiled back and wiped off the tears in her eyes. "Hush now, okay? Starting today, I'll always be here to protect you. Never forget that okay?" She nodded at him as he kissed her forehead. Sam wrapped her in his arms and held her closer.

"Thank you, Sam. For everything."

He just smiled and kissed her head again. "What do you want for breakfast? I'll cook for you."

"You know how to cook?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Okay. I'm kidding. My mom will cook for you." Both of them laughed.

"Anything. I just want you any way possible." Quinn said as she hugged Sam tighter.

Mrs. Gomez opened the door and saw them in an embrace. She coughed aloud and the two broke their closeness.

"Sam... Uhm, your dad's looking for you. He said you have therapy in 2 hours." Mrs. Gomez said.

He smiled at her and looked at Quinn. "Look, it was an exhausting night for you. I want you to rest more. I'll just go to therapy and I'll be back later to check on you, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered smiled at him. Sam kissed her on the forehead. He stood up and went out with Auntie Jenny. Before closing the door, Jenny told Quinn she'll bring breakfast for Quinn in a while.

On their way down, she decided to talk to him.

"Thank you for staying in with her. I tried my best but only you could have placed that smile on her face."

Sam smiled at her. "Nothing makes me happier than knowing she's safe and happy."

"Thank you, Sam. I trust you with my niece...but only because I've known you since birth. Not only will I break your other leg, I'll also break your face, your arm, your..." She looked at his groin. "Well... You know what I mean."

Sam giggled a bit. "Yes, ma'am. I promise."

"Okay, good luck on your therapy." She smiled and sent him off.

Xxx

"Alright, Sam. Are you ready?" The doctor asked him as he was preparing for the therapy.

"Yeah. I'm actually excited." He smiled and stood up.

"Okay, I know the first exercises were easy for you since you've been doing those for days but your final workout for today is walking without your crutches."

"Oh... Uhm, okay. Let's do this." He was feeling quite scared about this.

"Don't worry. You'll start with the bars until you can step you two feet on the floor without it."

Sam did his test but quite failed at first. He fell on the floor when he tried walking without help. After a couple of tries and falling, the doctor suggested to continue it the next session. Sam insisted and wanted to keep going. He doesn't want to stop until he's successful even with one try. The doctor agreed to extend for a few more minutes until he gets it. Sam was really determined. After a few more tries, he finally got to walk properly. By properly means 4 steps forward but he fell after that. Even though he fell, he felt successful. He was 4 steps toward his goal.

After his therapy, the family went out for some pizza. Sam agreed but pleaded for everyone to eat quickly. He wanted to tell the good news to his lover waiting at home. While eating, Dwight asked Sam about Quinn.

"How is she?"

"Still coping up. She was devastated, I can see it."

"It really was a traumatic incident. It's not that easy to be okay."

"I know. She told me everything. She doesn't want to keep anything from me."

"Are you guys like, together now?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Really? Do you like her?"

Sam needed to be careful with what he says. "Yes. I like her a lot. Isn't it obvious?"

"What about your girlfriend in New York?"

Sam remembered about his girlfriend and was thinking where he left his phone. "I can't just leave Stephanie. She's a really great girl and I'm happy with her."

"But you have to choose Sam. You can't just keep two girls hanging."

"I care about Stephanie but Quinn's special to me." He was feeling confused now.

"You care about her but you forgot about her cause you're too focus on Quinn..."

Sam stopped for a while. "Help?"

His dad laughed at his response. "Think about it. That's my only advice."

"Okay. I will...tomorrow. We have to go now. Quinn's waiting."

"Doesn't sound like thinking to me..."

Sam laughed out loud. "Tomorrow dad. I promise. Let's go!"

They went back home after a while with 2 slices for take-out. Sam decided not to think about his dad's advice for him. What he cares about is now. He doesn't want to think about the consequences yet. He's focused on what's happening now.

Xxx

*Knock, knock*

Quinn ran for the door and opened it to see the guy he's been waiting for.

"Ooooh! All showered up, huh?" Sam teased as Quinn laughed.

"Come on in." She said as Sam went in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you eaten yet? Brought you some pizza if you like." Sam sat on the couch.

"Well, I ate salad about an hour ago so I'm still full. I'll eat it later. Thank you." She sat beside him and cuddled to his side.

"Feeling any better now?" He hugged her tight as they watched whatever show the TV is playing.

"Now that you're here...yes, I am. How was therapy?"

"Fine. Never thought it'd be that hard."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Exercise. A lot of exercises. Some walking too...and falling, I might add."

"What do you mean falling?"

"I fell a lot of times. The final part of my therapy was practice walking without crutches. I extended for a few more minutes cause I wanted to get it right. I really want to get this cast out already."

"Yeah, but then you have to rest more until you can get back on the field."

"Well... After last night, my goal in losing this cast has been changed." He said and kissed her head.

"What?" She asked.

"I really want to get better to be back on football but I also want to get better to find that guy who did that to you."

Quinn was silenced.

"I will not stop until I find him. I can look for contacts at the Police of Lima to search for that guy." Sam added.

"Sam... You don't need to do that. Plus, he's not really from Lima remember? They probably won't find him anymore. It's been 3 months."

"I'll hire investigators. Give me every information you can and I'll hunt that guy down."

"But Sam..."

"Shhh. No more excuses okay? I will not stop unless I give you justice. What happened to you was unforgivable. I can't believe someone had the guts to do that." Sam was crunching his fist and he was obviously mad inside.

Quinn touched his hand to stop his crunching.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do okay? I really do. I just don't want to bother you anymore for something that's my responsibility."

"But I want to, Quinn. I'm not gonna let that guy get away with it. Only you struggled for something that was his fault too."

Quinn smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Of course." He whispered and they both laughed as they cuddled. "You have to come to my next therapy. It will help me better with that walking practice."

"I'll be there. Should I wear a cheerleading outfit?" She joked.

"Nah. You're hot enough with a simple dress." He teased back then he whispered, "I might melt when you wear a cheerleading outfit."

Quinn giggled with his mouth on her ears. "I think you'll be fine."

"I hope so." He giggled back. "Is... Is Auntie Jenny here?" He asked.

"She's upstairs I think. Don't worry, she knows your coming. Why?"

He kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter. "Nothing. I just want to cuddle all day with you. First day of therapy was honestly exhausting."

"Aww, my poor baby." She hugged him back and was supposed to kiss him on the cheek but Sam moved his head not on purpose so her lips landed ALMOST on his lips. They were both shocked and surprised that they both started laughing.

"That was a close one!" Sam said, laughing really hard.

"I know! But why? Don't you want to kiss me on the lips?" She teased, giggling lightly.

"Uhmm... I... I do, of course. But, I don't... I don't want to push you, Quinn... After what you told me, I really have to be careful and sensitive with everything I do. I don't want..."

"Kiss me, Sam." She cut him off.

"What?" He was surprised.

"I said, Kiss me." She dared with a smirk.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked but he obviously wanted to.

"Before Auntie Jenny goes down..." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam leaned forward and placed his lips on her. She responded by kissing him back with her hand on his face. Their kiss was just a plain, passionate kiss that lasted for about 4 seconds. Their lips parted as both of them smiled at their kiss. Their lips were separated but their foreheads were still together. Their faces were still an inch away and their eyes were still closed, feeling the special moment.

"Who would've you're a good kisser?!" Quinn smiled at him.

"Well... I try. You're better tho. Very tasty cherry." Sam said.

"It's actually strawberry." She winked.

"You planned this!" Sam was trying to catch him.

"Maybe... You've been kissing me since last night. It got me all curious on what it would feel on my lips."

"Ooooh. Someone's a little flirty." Sam joked.

"Flirty? Can't it be called sweet first?"

"Well, both are fine. I like it." He kissed her again on the lips but Quinn jokingly slapped him on the face. Sam gave her a shocked face but Quinn just laughed.

"Who said you can have another kiss?" She said.

"Who says I can't?" He questioned back and laughed.

She did the same but with a lighter kiss. "You should shave. Your face is so scruffy."

"Don't you like it?" He rubbed his scruffy face on her cheek which made her squeek.

"Noooo! Stop!" She was somehow screaming as Sam kept rubbing his face on hers to adorably annoy her. They were playing around with each until they heard Auntie Jenny, about to go down the stairs. They sat up properly with hands intertwined and they were trying to hold their laugh.

"Oh, hey Sam. How was therapy?"

"It was alright. First day was kinda tough but I'll be fine." He smiled at her as he and Quinn tried to hold down their laugh.

"That's good. Come have dinner with us tonight. We're having white pasta." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Sure, Auntie. I'll tell mom." He said as Quinn tickled him the moment Jenny wasn't seen.

"Stoooop! I can't!" Sam was whispering as he tried to tickle Quinn back. Sam was finally in control when he got hold on to her hands. When Quinn has no more power, Sam started rubbing his scruffy face again on her cheek.

"Saaam!" They were both really hyped and just laughing and Quinn knew how to stop him. She kissed him on the lips and her plan worked. Sam just kissed her back and Quinn's eyes were looking at her side to watch out for her auntie.

"You know how to get me!" They kept on kissing but Quinn pulled back.

"Okay, okay. Enough. Don't wanna get caught." She kissed him one last time.

Sam wrapped his arms around her again and they just decided to just watch TV. After a while, Quinn asked.

"Have you told your girlfriend about today's therapy?"

"Uh... No. I don't remember where I placed my phone." He was busy watching TV.

"Why? Where'd you place it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'll look for it later. Look at how he's feeding the tiger!" He pointed at the TV with his exciting face.

"Sam, you should have told her. Call her up now." She was serious. Quinn loved whatever relationship she has with Sam but she doesn't forget about the girl waiting for him in New York.

"I'll call her later, don't worry. Oh! He almost got bitten!"

"Sam, I'm serious. You can't keep her waiting. She's your..."

"Quinn. I'm with you right now. I'm spending time with you and the least I'd want to do is talk about her." Sam said as he kissed her cheek.

"But she's your girlfriend, Sam. I'm just...a third party."

"Quinn. Stop it okay? I don't want to talk about it. What's up? We were good for like 2 minutes ago and now you want to talk about her?" They conversation was getting heavier.

"I'm just placing myself in her position."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"That I think what we're doing is wrong." Quinn moved away from his arms.

Both became quiet.

After a while, Quinn spoke again. "All I'm saying is that... At least, be fair to her. She's your girlfriend. She has the right to know about those things first before anyone else besides your family."

"What if I don't see her as that anymore?"

"What?" She asked.

Sam grabbed her hand and locked it with his. "When I'm with you, everything's different. My world changes like... I feel so alive every second. Every morning becomes worth getting up if it means I get to see you and spend time with you. There are times where I would find myself smiling out of the blue just from thinking of you. You have made me feel stronger even before I was able to walk with two feet. I really care about you Quinn...and I want to be with you more than anything."

Quinn was speechless and was just staring at his face.

"Say something?" He added.

"I... I want to be with you too, Sam. I really do. But your girlfriend..."

"I promise... The moment I get to see her again personally, I will end things between me and Stephanie. I know you don't want to go on with this with me being in a relationship still but please. Just give me time until I get back to New York and talk to her. I'll be mature on this and do it face to face. I can't just end it via text message. Would that be okay with you?"

Quinn just smiled with a little bit of tears in her eyes and nodded. Sam wrapped his arms around her again and locked her in an embrace.

"For now, I guess it's safe that my phone's missing. I can't continue communicating with her with this kind of situation."

Quinn remained quiet.

"Say something please."

"Remember that time when we talked about LOVE?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"What did I tell you..." before she could finish, Sam spoke.

_"It takes one moment...to fall in love."_

"I guess that moment just happened." Quinn looked at her and smiled.

Sam pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Quinn...so much."

"I love you, Sam." She responded and kissed him back before her auntie catches them.

**WOOPIE! Thanks for reading guys :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just some cute and sweet happenings between our favourite couple. Stay tuned for the next chapter because there will be some intense happenings and surprises to come! As always, READ, REVIEW AND SHARE please! :D Reviews really encourage me to write more and SOONER ;) Thanks for reading and enjoy! Godbless hahahaha (:**

**Tweet me! SamAndQuinn**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam's therapy sessions were daily for about 2 hours each. Ever since the day they became unofficially together, Quinn has been going with him and helping him with his therapy. His parents and her auntie are aware that they have taken their relationship to the next level but decided to keep it to themselves. So far, Sam's been doing great and 8 steps were his farthest which is good enough. Today was his last day of therapy with the cast on and tomorrow, it will finally be removed. In honour of the final therapy day, Sam and Quinn brought some ice cream and ingredients for baking. They baked cookies the whole afternoon and spent time eating it while watching High School Musical at Quinn's just for fun.

"Babe, this has to be my favourite High School Musical film ever. The 2nd part was kind of annoying and the 3rd one had too much drama." Sam said as he took a scoop of the ice cream.

"Oh, come on. They were graduating. Of course, it was dramatic!" Quinn defended.

"Yeah, but the first one was really the best. I mean, don't tell you never sang Breaking Free in the shower?"

"Whatever. Part 3 was my favourite. So much emotions and it brought me to tears. Plus, Zac Efron's abs was sexier in the 3rd part." She laughed.

"Oh. So that's why. All you wanted was the Efron abs... Okay." He acted as though he was mad.

Quinn laughed more and pinched his cheeks. "Yours is sexier." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Sam smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Where's Auntie Jenny?" He whispered.

"Don't worry, she's upstairs. You can kiss me all you want." She kissed him too and they went in for a quick make out.

"I am so in love with your lips." Sam whispered in between kisses.

Quinn just smiled during kisses and continued. They made out a little more until they heard a knock on the front door. They were surprised and Quinn accidentally bit Sam's lip.

"Oh my God. Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I..." The knocking went on. Sam was touching his lip which was slightly bleeding. "Sam, I'm sorry..."

"Its okay, it's okay. Go get the door. I'll just get some ice."

Quinn got up and went to the door. When she opened it, it was one of Dwight Evans' workers, Gerald.

"Gerald. Hey. What's up?"

"Hey, Quinn. Are you with Sam?"

"Uh, yeah. He's in the kitchen getting some ice. Why?"

"Tell him his mom is looking for him now."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Is he home?"

"Yep. I think they have a visitor."

"Okay. We'll be there in a while. Thank you." Quinn said as she closed the door. She went to the kitchen to find Sam. He was in front of sink, crushing some ice.

"Hey babe." She hugged him from behind. "I'm really sorry."

Sam turned around hugged her. "It's fine, okay? I'm alright." He kissed her on the lips again. "I'd take many more bites if it means I get to kiss you more often." They both giggled but continued kissing.

"You can kiss me anytime you want, you know that." She whispered.

"I love you, you know that." Sam said.

"I love you too. You know that?" She returned with a question.

"Of course, I know that." He said with a kiss. "Who was that on the door by the way?" He asked.

"Oh, it was Gerald. He said your mom's looking for you. I think there are visitors."

"Maybe mom's friends dropped by again."

"Speaking of your mom's friends... I still haven't forgotten about that Kitty girl." She pouted.

Sam laughed. "Don't be jealous okay? I kinda freaked out too when she was all over me that night."

"Mhmm! You liked it tho. A pretty and sexy girl head over heels for you." Quinn pinched his nose.

"Did you just describe yourself?" Sam teased and Quinn laughed.

"I swear, if Kitty's there right now, I'm telling her straight I'm your girlfriend." She warned him with an adorable smirk.

"Wow. I really hope Kitty's there tonight." He winked and they both laughed.

"Here. Put some more ice. We wouldn't want the people over there find out what happens when we're alone." She joked and they gathered all the remaining cookies and gallon of ice cream left and went to the Evans' house.

They walked over to Sam's house with him, showing off that he can properly walk but he was slightly falling at times. Good thing is he can balance and stay still before fully falling to the ground. They got to the front porch and Quinn opened the door for him so Sam could get in first. When Sam stepped in, he stopped in his surprise to see a very unexpected guest.

"Hey baby! Guess who's here!" She was shaking her body while shouting in excitement. She went towards Sam and hugged him and the moment Quinn entered the house, Stephanie kissed Sam on the lips but Sam remained still in surprise.

Quinn's smile turned upside down. Like Sam, she didn't know how to react and her world the just froze right there and then.

"Ugh! You have a bruise on your lip. What happened? It's bleeding." Stephanie said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Uhh... I... I bit my lip. What are you doing here, Steph?" He asked, still in surprise.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm here to check on you! Aren't you happy to see your girlfriend?" She said, lightly hitting Sam on the arm. Quinn's heart broke more when she heard Stephanie say 'your girlfriend'.

"Of...of course... I am... But... Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. He was still shaking hard.

"The question is... Why was you cell phone off for more than a week? I've been trying to call since. Good thing, I asked your coach about your address here in Nashville."

"I... I lost my phone. Couldn't really find it..."

"Whatever. Anyway, I really missed you so much." She hugged her boyfriend tighter this time and noticed a girl awkwardly standing behind him. "Hi. Who are you?" She asked the girl.

"She's... Steph. This is...my neighbour..." He swallowed hard and his voice was shaking. "...Quinn." He added.

"Nice to meet you. Sam's never mentioned you before." It was obvious that Steph was giving her a suspicious death glare but Quinn remained silent.

"She...just got here days before I arrived. She's the niece of our neighbour."

"Oh... Okay." Stephanie wasn't dumb. She knows something's going on. "Well. Come on, let's sit down. I got you some New York treats. Just thought you might be missing our own." She helped Sam to the couch. Sam's mom brought in some lemonade to the living room for the guest. Luckily, Stevie was there to save the awkwardness.

"Hey, Quinnie. Those look delicious!" The little boy said.

"Uh... Yeah. You want some? Sam and I just baked these fresh just now." She offered.

"Sure! Let's prepare some in the kitchen! I am feeling hungry." The little boy grabbed Quinn's hand and felt it was cold as ice. He looked at her but she was still.

"Sam! I didn't know you bake. I'd love to try some!" Stephanie blurted out.

"Quinn...taught me. Well, I helped her actually. She's bakes good." Sam said and Quinn can feel the look he's giving her but she didn't look back.

"Really? I'd love to taste it. Can you bring some over here Quinn?" Stephanie said.

Quinn turned around to look at them and they were holding hands. "Yeah... I'll be back." Her voice was cracking.

She and Stevie went to the kitchen to prepare the snack. When they got to the kitchen, she sat on the chair and just stared at plain air. She couldn't feel anything but pain and she was trying to hold her tears. Out of nowhere, she felt someone hug her from behind. She didn't react until Stevie sat beside her.

"Quinn. Please don't cry." The little boy was feeling for her.

She just smiled at him and she felt the tears starting to fall one by one.

"I know you and Sam love each other. It's my fault, Quinn. I hid Sam's phone so he can stop his relationship with that girl. I know how much he makes you happy and you make him really happy to. You will always be my crush but I want you for Sammy."

Quinn tear up more with his speech so she just hugged the little boy beside her. "Thank you, Stevie." She whispered as the little boy hugged her back.

"Well, you can kiss me to pay me back." He joked which made Quinn giggle and smile.

"Okay, just don't tell your brother." Quinn kissed the top of his head and hugged him again.

After a little while, both of them felt a hug from behind. Quinn turned her head and saw it was Sam's mother. Julie was obviously sad about the situation too. Stevie saw both of them and tried to make the two women smile.

"Nice job, mom. You just ruined our moment."

Both ladies giggled a bit. Quinn stood up and the ladies embraced properly. Quinn cried more when Julie hugged her tight.

"Shhh. It's okay, Quinn. We didn't know she's coming either. Maybe Sam has a plan in mind." She tried to calm her son's girl.

"That was just too much. It hurts too much." Quinn cried more.

"I get you, honey. If you want, you can just go home. I'll make an excuse for you."

"No, I'll be fine. We started this mess together, we're gonna go through this together and we're gonna end this side by side." Sam's mother gave her a comforting smile and she tried her best to smile back. "I'll be mature and decent enough on this. I can handle this. Just please be with me?" She added.

"Of course, honey. We'll be here for you." They prepared the cookies and some ice cream and went back to the living room.

"Snacks are here!" Stevie said as they laid down the cookies and ice cream on the table. Quinn sat beside Stevie, in front of Sam and Steph.

"Okay. Let's try this thing." Steph said as they picked up some cookies.

Sam and Steph took a bite the same time.

"Mhmmm! Best cookies ever!" was Sam's reaction while Steph had a different one.

"Ughh! Too sweet! Ugh! Sam, stop. You'll break your diet. You'll have diabetes in no time." She snatched his cookie and returned it to the plate.

"What? It tastes fine to me. It's not that sweet."

"You're just saying that cause you don't want to embarrass your friend." She told Sam. "Sorry, girl. Just trying to be honest." She said to Quinn. "Now, what's really good and I know you missed are these...Surprised! New York Wheatables!" She pulled out the biscuits she brought for Sam.

Everyone remained quiet while Steph fed her boy toy with the treats she brought.

"See? Now, that's healthy and delish! I even brought you Protein Shake mix. I can't imagine what you've been eating here!" She said as she kept hugging Sam.

"Well... Anyway, Stephanie. You'll be staying in the guest room upstairs. You can settle in now and dinner will be ready before an hour."

"Awesome. Thanks Mom." Steph stood up and dragged her luggage to go upstairs. "Sam, you coming?" Steph said which irritated Quinn's ears.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there in a while." He said as he was looking at Quinn, who was just staring at her nails.

"Okay, well I won't wait long baby!" She said as she went up to the room. The moment she left, Quinn stood up and was about to leave.

"Quinn, wait." Sam tried to stop her but she went to pass by the back door. "Quinn, stop, please." He said but she didn't listen and kept walking.

Sam couldn't stop her so he decided to fall on the floor on purpose. When Quinn heard the sound of him and his crutches fall, she ran back to him and shouted, "Sam!"

"Sam, are you okay? What happened?" She said as she sat on the floor to help Sam up. The moment she touched him, Sam held on to Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, don't leave. Let me explain." When she realized that he faked his fall, she tried to release herself from his grip and stand up but he was too powerful. "I didn't know this would happen. You know that. We were both clueless and surprised when we saw her."

Quinn started to tear up but she had control of it.

"Quinn... Babe, come on." He cupped her face with his hands. "Remember our plan? I'll tell her when we see each other face to face. I didn't expect it to happen today. I was caught off guard. I had no clue she'd be here." The moment Quinn felt his touch, the tears started falling slowly.

"Give me time, Quinn. I wasn't prepared. I will tell her. I promise. I'm still trying to figure out how to do it."

"I feel so...so hurt to see her be like that to you. Like, that was me 5 minutes ago. And now, someone else's hugging you...kissing you." Quinn couldn't control the tears.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you, Quinn. I love you, remember? That didn't change when she kissed me." Sam kissed her forehead. "I'll fix this okay? I promise. And we will finally be...officially be...together. I promise." Sam kept her close to him in an embrace for a while until Quinn helped him up.

When they got up, Sam hugged him fully and tight. "Just give me time. I promise."

"I'll wait for you, Sam."

"I'll be there. I promise. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Quinn said and she ran out of the house.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm!" He heard as Quinn left. He had some business to deal with.

Xxx

"Very delicious meal, Mrs. Evans. So good." Steph said as she munched on the food.

"Glad you liked it, dear. It isn't the healthiest of meals but it has its nutrition." Julie said as Stevie and Sam giggled a bit.

"Well, I suggest you all come to New York with me and Sam. We have our schedule on meals everyday, right baby?" She said as she held on Sam's hand.

Sam just smiled to show his agreement on the girl.

"We'd love to come and visit especially on my boy's game when the Giants reach the finals!" His dad cheered on him.

"Yeah. Pretty excited about it. Can't wait for tomorrow." Sam said feeling really excited.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My cast will be removed tomorrow."

"That's amazing Sam! I'm so happy for you, baby!" She kissed him on the cheek. "That's good news cause I have to be back in New York in 3 days. I can't believe we're going home in 2 days!"

"Oh. Sam will have to continue his recovery and therapy for at least 2 more weeks before he can get back to football." Julie said.

"Yes. But Sam and I agreed that he'll start his recovery in New York. Right, Sam?"

"I... I wouldn't mind staying here for a few more weeks. I'm happy to be home here."

"What about New York?" Steph questioned and she really looked pissed.

"New York can wait, Steph."

"Fine, whatever."

Xxx

The meal time didn't go so well and when it was over, Sam decided to talk to Steph.

"How you acted there was so immature Steph." Sam said as he entered the guest room.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"You acted so childish about going home to New York. I've only been here with my family for 2 months. Don't you understand how they'll feel if they think I couldn't wait to go back to New York?"

"I'm only stating what was originally planned. What WE planned before you even got here!"

"Well, things change through time! I've never been this close to my family and I wouldn't want to break them just by leaving cause that's what my girlfriend had selfishly planned for me!"

"Oh really? Really, Sam? Is this really about your family? Or that slutty looking girl from your neighbour?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Stephanie!"

"I can see how that girl looks at you! She obviously likes you!"

"Why are you even talking about Quinn! Our issue here's about the way you acted during dinner!"

"Because she's got those eyes for you! I just don't want you to stay here and be seduced by that girl! I don't want to lose you, Sam!" She went to him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry, okay? Fine. We'll stay here longer but I won't let you stay here alone okay? I love you baby, I'm sorry." She kissed him on the lips but Sam didn't respond. She tried to start a make out but Sam pulled away.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm still upset with what you did."

"I said I'm sorry. Isn't that enough?"

"I'll just see you tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep."

"How about you just stay here and sleep with me?" She was licking her lips. "Just like the old times, baby." She tried to pull him toward the bed.

"No... Steph, no. My parents are just next door. I should be back in my room."

"Please, Sam. This is my only request since I've been here. Can you at least please do it?"

"Okay, fine. But I have to go back before 6 in the morning. My parents are going to kill me if they find out I was here."

"Thanks, baby." She hugged her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. Sam didn't want to look very suspicious so he kissed him back. "God, I missed you baby." Sam couldn't say the same to her so he just kissed her again. Sam was sitting on the bed and Steph was standing in front of him.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm really tired."

"Baby... I missed you so much. Don't you remember the things we used to do before we sleep?" She was tracing lines on his chest.

He just looked on the floor. "I'm really tired. Therapy was exhausting today."

"Sam. Please? Just a quickie." She was trying to be seductive to him. "I'll make you cum fast. I promise." She whispered.

"I can't even use my leg properly with this cast. Come on, let's just sleep. I'm really tired."

"UGH!" She blurted. She took of her shirt and followed Sam who was about to lie down.

"Steph. Put your shirt back on."

"What?"

"I said, put your shirt back on."

"I always sleep wearing only my bra when I'm with you. You know that. You used to like that."

"Not in here okay? Maybe in New York. But not in my parents' house."

Steph just followed him and wore back her shirt. After a while, she lied down on the bed with Sam. She went under Sam's arm and place her head on his chest. Sam tried to move away she tightened her grip and said, "Goodnight."

And all these happened in front of Quinn's eyes who was secretly peeking from her balcony door.

Xxx

"Okay, Sam. Try to walk." The doctor said.

"Okay." It's the first time he's going to walk again with two normal and regular feet. He started out slowly "Holy smokes, I'm doing it." He achieved his first 3 steps until he had to sit back down as he was feeling a little imbalanced.

"Son, you did it. I'm so happy for you!" His mom embraced him as he finally got the cast out of his leg.

"Thank you so much, Mom." He hugged his mother back.

"Finally. After 2 months! Congrats, baby." Stephanie joined in the hug.

"Okay. Now, for the after math talk. Recovery and Therapy again."

"I'm ready." Sam said as he lend his ears to listen.

"You're going to need at least about 3 days of pure rest. You can practice walking but the rest should be more often than the practice. After those 3 days, get back here and we can start your 2 week therapy. After that, then you can train for football. Just be careful with getting tackled so hard."

Everyone laughed.

"Wait, I have a question. We were wondering if he can do his therapy in New York." Stephanie asked.

"Of course. After you rest for about 3 days, then you can fly back to New York and do your therapy with your doctor there. It would be more convenient there because your coach and medics of your team can guide you to prepare you for football."

"Told you." Steph winked at him but he didn't mind her.

"Last reminder. I will give you some maintenance which you will intake until the end of your therapy. My secretary has already the list outside and you can get it from her."

"Alright. Thanks, doctor. We appreciate everything." Julie said.

"I guess, this is goodbye. I wish you well in everything, Sam. Goodluck in the finals." They shook hands and left the hospital.

It was a really good visit at the doctor's and Sam was really happy to see himself standing with 2 legs fixed already. They got home almost dinner time and everyone was excited to see Sam back on his two feet. The family, along with Stephanie, said their grace and enjoyed the rest of the night with their meal. A couple of minutes after dinner, Sam asked Stephanie to go up to the guest room.

"What's up, baby?" Steph asked.

"I have something to talk to you about." He sat on the bed as she was fixing her luggage.

"Mhmmm. I think someone's ready to continue last night's plan." She closed and locked the door. As quickly as she can, she knelt in front of Sam and started to undo his belt.

"What?" Sam said.

"It's been so long since we had sex, Sam. I'm really happy we could do it again tonight."

"Steph, stop! That's not what I meant." He stopped her from undoing his pants.

"Sam... Come on." She got up and sat on the bed beside him.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about... I'm in love."

"I love you too, Sam." She said while cupping his face.

"I'm in love...but not with you."

"What?" Those words burned her soul.

"I thought I was...for how many months. But even after how many months we've been together. I'm still trying to find that one special moment."

"What special moment?" She asked.

"It takes one special moment to fall in love. And I don't know when that moment is from the day we met till this day. But with Quinn..."

"With Quinn?!" Her voice became louder.

"I felt that special moment. And ever since then, everyday has been so magical...so perfect. Like, I really feel in love and I still want more."

Steph was starting to cry.

"It wasn't part of my intentions to hurt you. You were really special to me, Steph. I care about you so much...and that's why I'm doing this. I can't stand living another day knowing I'm hurting you and I'm not free to express how much I love Quinn."

"You mean...you guys are together?!"

"Not officially...but yes."

Steph slapped him across the face.

"I deserve that. I know. I'm sorry."

Steph grabbed all of her stuff and rushed out the door. She was so speechless but her actions said, "I'm going back to New York."

Sam was unsure with how he feels. He was happy that he can finally be with Quinn now but at the same time, he was upset that he hurt someone.

Steph was someone who was innocent and did nothing but love him truly.

_Or...did she?_

**HOLD IT! HAHAHAHAHA. A little cliff hanger right there. I'm uploading now which means it might take a little longer when I'll be able to update it again for Chapter 10. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and my story so far. I'm still unsure on how many chapters left but I think we are less than 5 chapters left till the end. I do have an idea for my next story though and I'm pretty sure ya'll will like it. :) As always, READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE! It really encourages me and I appreciate it so much.**

**ONE QUESTION THO.**

**I think I don't receive the reviews on time. Sometimes I receive it 2 days after the written date on the review. It's really confusing to me. Anyway, tell me everything you want! Thanks again! And enjoy!**

**PS: Ya'll are very good at guessing what happens next. Let's see if you can guess what's next after this. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam waited for the morning to tell Quinn about his split with Steph. He brought breakfast with him as he knocked on their door.

"Hey, Auntie Jenny." He greeted.

"What? Are you done with your girlfriend so you're coming back to my niece?"

"Uh, no. That's not how it is. I broke it off with Steph. We're done."

"Sam?" He heard from Jenny back. It was Quinn.

"Quinn! Can we talk?"

"Come in." She said as she tapped her aunt to signal that she can handle it from there. They sat on the couch and none of them spoke a word yet. After a while, Sam showed her the breakfast he made.

"I made you some waffles." He smiled at her. "Would you like to eat it now?" He asked.

She shook her head and just looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?" He said.

"Tell me."

"Steph and I are done. We can be together now babe. Just like what we wanted." Sam held her hands as he was getting teary eyed from joy.

"She dumped you?" She asked.

"No. I... I told her about us. Aren't you happy about this?"

"I want to...but I saw you guys last night." Her voice was getting lower. She couldn't say the words.

"What did you see?" He got scared at what she saw. She might misinterpret everything.

"You guys were going...at it. Making out and... I saw her take her shirt off."

"Quinn. We didn't do it." He had to say it quick. "I stopped her, Quinn. I couldn't do it. I would never do that to you, Quinn. You know that." He locked his fingers with hers but she didn't respond.

"Quinn. I love you okay? I just needed to find time to finish everything off with her so we can be together without any problems."

Quinn smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Okay. Thank you. I love you too, I'm sorry." Sam couldn't explain the joy he's feeling. He felt so free, finally. He embraced Quinn so tight while kissing her cheek.

"Quinn... I'd like to officially..." The tears started running. "I'd like to ask if... You would do the honour to be my girlfriend?"

She just nodded and hugged him tight. "I love you, Sam." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. When they pulled away from the hug, Sam grabbed her hands. "I have to tell you something though. I need to go back to New York soon. I'll do my therapy there. According to my doctor, it's best if I do my therapy with the football trainer so they can work on me before I go back to the field."

Quinn mouth just opened wide and the disappointment in her face just showed. "What's pointing of being together if you're leaving anyway?" She said.

"That's why I wanted to ask you to come with me. Live with me in New York just until the football season is over. After that, I'll quit football. We'll go back here and I'll marry you, Quinn."

His plans surprised her. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say Sam."

"Say yes?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Okay. I will." Sam has never smiled that big in his life. He jumped for joy while shouting and his excitement was heard all over the estate. When Quinn stood up, Sam carried her and spun her around.

"Just promise me, you'll give me a better proposal than this." She joked.

"I'll give you the grandest proposal when you least expect it." He drowned her with kisses until she couldn't contain it.

Xxx

"Okay, come inside." Sam said, pulling their bag inside his condo.

"Wow. You got a really big place here." Quinn said as she looked around the place. "Don't you feel sad when you're alone?" She added.

"I'm not alone. My best friend and I share the place. I just don't know where he's at."

"Maybe you should call him and ask if I could stay for a while?" She suggested.

"Nah! You're my guest. It's fine that you stay here." She went for the bedroom and looked at his bed. She was surprised when Sam carried her from behind and brought her to the bed. "Sam!" She screamed while laughing.

Sam laid her down flat on the bed with half of his body on top of her and started to kiss her face while tickling her. "You looked like you wanted to use the bed." He kept kissing and tickling her and when he reached her lips, she responded and kissed back. He stopped tickling her when his wants moved to her face. They made out and Sam went in for the tongue. Quinn moaned but pulled back after a while, laughing.

"What?" He laughed too.

"You're in the mood, boy." She said while fixing his hair.

"Are you?" He asked.

She laughed harder. "Sam!"

"Quinn!" He was mocking her.

"Stop!" She said in a sweet way.

"Stop!" He repeated.

"Why are you copying me?"

"Why are you copying me?" He repeated in a girly tone.

She pinched his nose and he pinched hers too.

She gave him a peck on the lips and he was surprised.

"Hmm. I like that." He smirked.

"Hmm. I like that." She was now mocking him.

"So now you're copying me?" He said.

"So now you're copying me?" She repeated in a trying to be manly voice.

He was now in control of their mocking actions so he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She responded to his kiss and then they made out again.

"Mhmmm." Sam said while kissing. He added some tongue action and waited for her reaction. After a while, she went for it. He felt her tongue fighting with his until her tongue went inside his mouth. Sam felt the moment right there. His whole body was now in line with her on the bed.

They made out a little more extreme and Quinn felt his hand move under her dress, going for her butt.

_Joseph's hand was going up her dress while nibbling on her neck. This was the vision going through his head._

Quinn's eyes opened wide and her heart was beating fast. She tried to shrug the tension without getting noticed and Sam moved his hand away. She closed her eyes again but she felt Sam go fully on top of her. She felt the same thing again but tried to control it. When Sam's kissing became more intense, she spoke up.

"Sam... Sam..."

_Joseph went on top of her but she was trying to stop him. He smacked her until she was unconscious. He ripped off her clothes and started touching her body._

Sam kept kissing and his hips were slightly moving. He wasn't aware that his hips were doing that and making her feel uncomfortable so he kept kissing her.

"Sam, stop." She said.

"Mhmm?" He asked but didn't stop kissing.

_He started kissing her neck, down to her breast while caressing each._

"I said, stop. Please." He thought she was joking so he giggled a bit and inserted his tongue in her mouth again and moved his hips.

_She felt him enter inside her and screamed inside while crying._

This time, Quinn got really terrified and nervous that she was sweating and her heart was beating faster than before. "Stop it!" She said as she pushed Sam making him fall out of the bed.

She got really scared and sat up on the bed, embracing her legs.

"Quinn! What's wrong?" He asked as he got up the floor.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Sam." She started to cry as she was reminded of the painful memory.

Sam realized what just happened.

"Oh my God. Quinn, I'm really sorry, Quinn." He hugged her tight, feeling stupid for what he did.

"I was just reminded of everything. I'm sorry. I didn't expect it either." She cried on his arms.

"I can't believe how insensitive I was. I got caught with my emotions, I'm sorry." He kept apologizing.

"I need water, please." She said.

"Okay. Hold on. I'll be back." He went to the kitchen to see if there was water. He grabbed a bottle and ran back to the room. "Here." He said as Quinn drank, still shaking.

"Can you get my medicine in the bag? It's in the front pocket." She said as he followed her orders. She took a pill and lied down.

"Just take a for a while rest okay?" Quinn nodded and covered her face with a pillow. Sam felt upset so he just went out of the room and closed the lights. He decided that he needed water to so he went to the fridge. On the fridge, there was a note.

_Moved out but I need to talk to you when you get back._

_Message me ASAP. –Joe_

He was surprised at his note. Why would he move out? Maybe he got himself a house while Sam was gone. He went to get his laptop and messaged Joe on facebook.

_Hey bro. Why'd you leave? Let's meet tomorrow at lunch time. I have someone I'd like for you to meet. :)_

He left his laptop on the desk and decided to take a shower.

Night time came and Quinn got out of bed. She walked out of the room and saw Sam using his laptop on the couch. When Sam saw her, he got up and went to her.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" He asked, holding her hands.

She nodded. "I'm okay now." She smiled at him.

"That's great. Do you want to eat now? I can order Chinese food. It won't take long. I'll have it rushed." He was about to get the telephone and Quinn stopped her.

"Sam! I'm okay. Just order...normally. I can wait." She said, holding on to his arm.

Sam touched his hand. "Okay. Just sit down for a while. This won't take long." He said as he called for Chinese takeout.

Their order came after half an hour. While eating, Sam apologized again.

"Babe, I'm really sorry for what happened."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't expect that I'll be like that. It just... I just had a flashback." She said, looking down.

"I understand. It's my entire fault. I was so insensitive. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, babe. " She grabbed his hand. "It's done." Then she smiled.

Sam smiled back. "By the way, Joe and I are meeting tomorrow at the park. I was wondering if you'd like to come. I really want you to meet him."

"I'm nervous."

Sam laughed. "Don't be! Joe's a cool guy. A real joker. He'll like you, I'm sure."

"Do I really have to go?" She was really nervous.

"For me? Please? I want my future wife to meet my best friend." He just gave her his puppy face that couldn't make her say no.

"Okay, fine. I'll go." She decided and smiled.

"Awesome. Thank you." They finished their dinner and watched a couple of movies. When both of them were tired, they decided to go to sleep.

"I'll just stay in Joe's room, you can sleep at mine." He said and kissed Quinn's head. "Goodnight. I love you."

She just smiled and went inside the room. After a couple of minutes of being separated, Sam heard a knock on his door. Quinn went in and Sam just looked at her.

"You need anything? Blanket?" He asked.

"I need my boyfriend." She said and sat on the bed.

"Quinn... I don't want to-"

"Shhh." She said, closing his lips with her fingers. "I'm okay now...and I'm sure now. I want to sleep beside you."

Sam smiled. "Are you sure? I'm not gonna force you if you're not comfortable."

"Yes. I'm sure. Just... Just don't be too..." She stopped, trying to think of the word. "...in the mood." She whispered and giggled.

Sam laughed too. "I promise, babe. I promise. Go to sleep now. I'll wait till you fall asleep."

Quinn kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight. I love you." Sam wrapped his arm around her until she fell asleep on his chest.

Xxx

"Oh! Hold it, babe! There's cotton candy! I have to buy one!" Quinn begged.

"But babe... Joe's there." He pointed at the bench. "Just go there when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." She said as she bought her favourite candy.

Sam went to his friend who was sitting at the bench, staring at nowhere.

"Joe!" Sam called and Joe looked at him.

"Hey." He said as he stood up, looking away from Sam.

"What's up bro? Haven't seen you in ages! Look at my leg!" Sam showed his leg to him.

"Yeah. Nice. Is that why you broke up with Steph?" He said. He doesn't look happy.

"What? She told you already?" He asked, confused at his weird mood. "It's not that I didn't love her bro. I just... I just found someone better."

"So you're saying she's not good enough?" Joe's face was firing red and it looks like he's really mad.

"Chill out, bro. I didn't say that. Why are you being upset with this?"

"Cause I'm stupid! You're stupid!" He cracked.

"What's your problem, Joe?" Sam shouted back.

"I've been sleeping with your girlfriend when you were gone but she still wants to be with you!" He shouted.

"You what?!" This has to be the most shocking moment of his life and with so much madness and shock; he punched Joe in the face. Quinn ran when people screamed at the two guys fighting.

They get into a beat down. People stop them but Joe hits him good which made him fall on the floor.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted going for his aid.

"That's what you get for breaking her heart!" Joe said.

"Sam, are you okay?" Quinn said, trying to help Sam to get up and looked at the guy who did that to him. When she turned her head, she was surprised to see the guy she never expected to see ever again.

Quinn stood up and walked slowly toward the guy he despised the most.

"J...Joseph?" Her face froze like ice and she felt like crying.

"Quinn?!" He was just as surprised as she is.

"It was you?!" Sam shouted as he got up. Quinn was slowly walking backward.

"Quinn... I ha-"

Joe didn't finish his sentence as Sam ran for him and tackled him to the ground. Sam beat him until his face was bleeding. The police then came the separate the two men. The moment Sam got up; he went to Quinn's side.

She was slowly walking backwards but it seems as she was freezing to death. She was literally crying with no emotion. She couldn't control herself.

"Quinn! Quinn! Talk to me!" Sam was trying to talk it into her but it was like she doesn't know what was happening. Sam kept shaking her. "Baby, please! Talk to me!" Sam said.

Quinn was still in shock and unconsciously awake.

Sam started to cry as he embraced her trying to protect her from what just happened. "Quinn, I'm sorry." He kept crying as he hugged her tighter. Sam immediately called for a cab to take her home. All throughout, Sam didn't stop crying. Sam just put her to sleep the moment they got home. Quinn was still numb, emotionless and spiritually dead with what she just found out.

Sam was so devastated with what happened in just the 2 days they were back. He didn't know how to handle things anymore. He grabbed a beer and just stared at his balcony. He wants to forget a lot of things but he couldn't stop thinking about it. After 4 bottles, he heard the door close. He turned to see Quinn staring at him.

"Quinn. What's wrong?" He wiped his tears away.

"Sam." Her voice wasn't loud enough as she cried again. Sam went to her and embraced her.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He cried too. "Just get inside please. Take a rest." He was pushing Quinn to go inside but Quinn pulled him with her. He followed her then.

Quinn got in the bed and tapped it, signalling Sam to join her. Sam sat beside her and she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

"I just need the love of my life to tell me everything's gonna be okay." She cried out.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was him. I had no idea about it." He cried more.

"Sam... It's not your fault. Don't say sorry." Her face was buried to his chest.

"I love you okay?" He made her face him. "I will do everything I can to protect you."

Quinn kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Sam."

"I'm sorry you had to go through everything here in New York. I'm taking you back to Nashville tomorrow. I promise."

Both of them had really rough day and decided to just sleep. Sam will book a flight in the morning but he still has to go to his trainer about the therapy he's now decided to cancel.

Xxx

Quinn woke up to the ray of light from the window outside. Sam was already up and putting on his clothes. Quinn checked the time on the clock beside her bed. It was 8 in the morning.

"Sam?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

Sam sat on the bed. "Good morning." He kissed her head. "I'm going to meet with my trainer. I'll be back before lunch. I suggest we file a case against Joe before we leave."

Quinn just nodded.

"There's bacon and egg outside for when you get hungry."

"Thanks, babe."

"Listen, Quinn... I want you to lock the door. Never let anyone in. Just stay here inside. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"I promise." They kissed on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, Sam."

Sam went out and finished his final errands before they leave for Nashville. When he got back, he was surprised to see the whole house messed up. What's worse is that his girl was gone. While looking around the house, he found a note on the bed.

_Meet me at the old lot behind the stadium at 5pm if you want to see your girl. Don't bring anyone. Just yourself, if you want to see this girl alive. –Steph_

Xxx

Sam arrived at the old lot trying to look for Quinn. It was a covered place and very dark. Not a lot of people know about it. He then saw his girl tied to a chair with her mouth covered with a cloth.

"Quinn!" He shouted and was about to run for her but Steph called him from behind.

"Hey Sam!"

Sam turned around and saw her. "You!" He shouted and was about to attack Steph but he stopped when he heard Joe call him from Quinn's side.

"If you touch her, Sam... You'll never see Quinn's head in shape."

He turned and saw Joe pointing a gun to Quinn's head. Quinn was trying to shout 'no' to Sam but her mouth is covered.

"Joe, you little son of a bitch! Don't touch her!" Sam shouted.

Joe laughed out loud like the evil guy he is. "Quinn? Oh no, Sammy boy. You may or may not know, I've done that already!" He laughed again. "I remember that night, oh yes." He kneeled down the floor and played with Quinn's hair using the gun. "I had fun with this girl's body." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Joe, stop it!" He was clinching his fist out of madness but he couldn't do anything since there was a gun pointed at Quinn.

Steph went to Sam and hugged him. "Baby, let's just go. Let's forget about all these and start fresh."

"Steph, you stop that!" Joe said, firing a gun in the air. "You're mine! Mine! That guy broke your heart, Steph! And now, I'm going to kill him...then we can be together!"

"We only agreed on killing Quinn! We didn't talk anything about Sam!" Steph shouted.

"Joe! Please! Please! I'm begging you..." Sam went down on his knees. "Take me! Kill me! Just set her free!" Sam was crying for mercy.

"Mhmm. That is a good idea..." Joe said while rubbing his chin as if he was thinking. "Okay. Deal. I'll set her free and then, I'll kill you." Joe laughed again. "I'll give you 10 seconds to run to your man." He told Quinn.

"Noooooo!" Quinn tried to scream.

Steph ran to Joe to stop him but he just pushed her to the side. Joe removed her mouth cover and released her from the chair. When she stood up, she immediately ran for Sam.

Before even reaching Sam, Joe shouted. "10." And shot Quinn from behind. All of them were surprised by the gun shot and Quinn fell straight into Sam's arm. Sam was speechless that he did nothing but fall to the floor with Quinn.

"Quinn! Quinn, babe. Wake up! Wake up! Hey, Quinn!" He kept tapping her face.

"I'm sorry, baby." Quinn whispered.

"No! Please, fight it, Quinn! Fight it! Wake up!" Sam cried out as blood started going out of Quinn's mouth.

"I was wrong." She whispered. "It doesn't take one moment to fall in love. Every moment I spent with you, I was falling in love all over again."

"Quinn, please! Don't! Baby, wake up! We need to go home to Nashville remember." Sam kept kissing her head.

"I am home, Sam. Wherever you are is my home. You are my home...and I couldn't be happier where I am. Right back in your arms." Quinn's eyes slowly closed as Sam cried more.

Steph went to Sam's back and hugged him. "Sam! Let's leave! Now!"

Sam pushed Steph away and screamed. "No!"

Steph fell to the floor and Joe ran for her. When Joe was about to attack Sam, Sam speared him to the ground and they get into a beat down again. They were both rolling on the floor trying to beat the other when suddenly, another gunshot was fired.

Sam was shot on the stomach and even Joe was shocked that he killed his so-called best friend. Joe pushed Sam off of him which made Sam fall on his back, beside Quinn. Steph tried to run for Sam but Joe shot him too.

"You're mine alone." Joe whispered.

Having 4 gunshots that afternoon, the police found the old lot and arrested 1 guy and brought in 3 dead bodies.

**THE END! I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE ELABORATED MORE ON THIS BUT I HONESTLY GOT LESS INTERESTED IN THIS :( THAT'S WHY I CUT IT SHORT. SORRY IF THERE ARE DISAPPOINTMENTS! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! THANKS FOR READING! AS ALWAYS, READ! REVIEW! SHARE! :D LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

hey guys. i'm sorry that you guys got really upset with this chapter/ending. i had some alternatives for this but like i said, i got kinda bored and had a hard time gathering for more ideas.

ok, here's the deal. can every reader of this fic comment if they'd like to see a NEW chapter 10 or an alternative ending for this story?

one of the most important things i want to happen here is enhance my writing skills AND to satisfy my readers.

again, i'm sorry.

please do comment about this agreement and give me till monday to write.  
i'll wait till saturday for your comments. thank you :)


	12. Alternative Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**KEEP READING UNTIL THE END.**

Sam waited for the morning to tell Quinn about his split with Steph. He brought breakfast with him as he knocked on their door.

"Hey, Auntie Jenny." He greeted.

"What? Are you done with your girlfriend so you're coming back to my niece?"

"Uh, no. That's not how it is. I broke it off with Steph. We're done."

"Sam?" He heard from Jenny back. It was Quinn.

"Quinn! Can we talk?"

"Come in." She said as she tapped her aunt to signal that she can handle it from there. They sat on the couch and none of them spoke a word yet. After a while, Sam showed her the breakfast he made.

"I made you some waffles." He smiled at her. "Would you like to eat it now?" He asked.

She shook her head and just looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?" He said.

"Tell me."

"Steph and I are done. We can be together now babe. Just like what we wanted." Sam held her hands as he was getting teary eyed from joy.

"She dumped you?" She asked.

"No. I... I told her about us. Aren't you happy about this?"

"I want to...but I saw you guys last night." Her voice was getting lower. She couldn't say the words.

"What did you see?" He got scared at what she saw. She might misinterpret everything.

"You guys were going...at it. Making out and... I saw her take her shirt off."

"Quinn. We didn't do it." He had to say it quick. "I stopped her, Quinn. I couldn't do it. I would never do that to you, Quinn. You know that." He locked his fingers with hers but she didn't respond.

"Quinn. I love you okay? I just needed to find time to finish everything off with her so we can be together without any problems."

Quinn smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Okay. Thank you. I love you too, I'm sorry." Sam couldn't explain the joy he's feeling. He felt so free, finally. He embraced Quinn so tight while kissing her cheek.

"Quinn... I'd like to officially..." The tears started running. "I'd like to ask if... You would do the honour to be my girlfriend?"

She just nodded and hugged him tight. "I love you, Sam." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. When they pulled away from the hug, Sam grabbed her hands. "I have to tell you something though. I need to go back to New York soon. I'll do my therapy there. According to my doctor, it's best if I do my therapy with the football trainer so they can work on me before I go back to the field."

Quinn mouth just opened wide and the disappointment in her face just showed. "What's pointing of being together if you're leaving anyway?" She said.

"That's why I wanted to ask you to come with me. Live with me in New York just until the football season is over. After that, I'll quit football. We'll go back here and I'll marry you, Quinn."

His plans surprised her. She didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say Sam."

"Say yes?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Okay. I will." Sam has never smiled that big in his life. He jumped for joy while shouting and his excitement was heard all over the estate. When Quinn stood up, Sam carried her and spun her around.

"Just promise me, you'll give me a better proposal than this." She joked.

"I'll give you the grandest proposal when you least expect it." He drowned her with kisses until she couldn't contain it.

Xxx

"Okay, come inside." Sam said, pulling their bag inside his condo.

"Wow. You got a really big place here." Quinn said as she looked around the place. "Don't you feel sad when you're alone?" She added.

"I'm not alone. My best friend and I share the place. I just don't know where he's at."

"Maybe you should call him and ask if I could stay for a while?" She suggested.

"Nah! You're my guest. It's fine that you stay here." She went for the bedroom and looked at his bed. She was surprised when Sam carried her from behind and brought her to the bed. "Sam!" She screamed while laughing.

Sam laid her down flat on the bed with half of his body on top of her and started to kiss her face while tickling her. "You looked like you wanted to use the bed." He kept kissing and tickling her and when he reached her lips, she responded and kissed back. He stopped tickling her when his wants moved to her face. They made out and Sam went in for the tongue. Quinn moaned but pulled back after a while, laughing.

"What?" He laughed too.

"You're in the mood, boy." She said while fixing his hair.

"Are you?" He asked.

She laughed harder. "Sam!"

"Quinn!" He was mocking her.

"Stop!" She said in a sweet way.

"Stop!" He repeated.

"Why are you copying me?"

"Why are you copying me?" He repeated in a girly tone.

She pinched his nose and he pinched hers too.

She gave him a peck on the lips and he was surprised.

"Hmm. I like that." He smirked.

"Hmm. I like that." She was now mocking him.

"So now you're copying me?" He said.

"So now you're copying me?" She repeated in a trying to be manly voice.

He was now in control of their mocking actions so he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She responded to his kiss and then they made out again.

"Mhmmm." Sam said while kissing. He added some tongue action and waited for her reaction. After a while, she went for it. He felt her tongue fighting with his until her tongue went inside his mouth. Sam felt the moment right there. His whole body was now in line with her on the bed.

They made out a little more extreme and Quinn felt his hand move under her dress, going for her butt.

_Joseph's hand was going up her dress while nibbling on her neck. This was the vision going through his head._

Quinn's eyes opened wide and her heart was beating fast. She tried to shrug the tension without getting noticed and Sam moved his hand away. She closed her eyes again but she felt Sam go fully on top of her. She felt the same thing again but tried to control it. When Sam's kissing became more intense, she spoke up.

"Sam... Sam..."

_Joseph went on top of her but she was trying to stop him. He smacked her until she was unconscious. He ripped off her clothes and started touching her body._

Sam kept kissing and his hips were slightly moving. He wasn't aware that his hips were doing that and making her feel uncomfortable so he kept kissing her.

"Sam, stop." She said.

"Mhmm?" He asked but didn't stop kissing.

_He started kissing her neck, down to her breast while caressing each._

"I said, stop. Please." He thought she was joking so he giggled a bit and inserted his tongue in her mouth again and moved his hips.

_She felt him enter inside her and screamed inside while crying._

This time, Quinn got really terrified and nervous that she was sweating and her heart was beating faster than before. "Stop it!" She said as she pushed Sam making him fall out of the bed.

She got really scared and sat up on the bed, embracing her legs.

"Quinn! What's wrong?" He asked as he got up the floor.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Sam." She started to cry as she was reminded of the painful memory.

Sam realized what just happened.

"Oh my God. Quinn, I'm really sorry, Quinn." He hugged her tight, feeling stupid for what he did.

"I was just reminded of everything. I'm sorry. I didn't expect it either." She cried on his arms.

"I can't believe how insensitive I was. I got caught with my emotions, I'm sorry." He kept apologizing.

"I need water, please." She said.

"Okay. Hold on. I'll be back." He went to the kitchen to see if there was water. He grabbed a bottle and ran back to the room. "Here." He said as Quinn drank, still shaking.

"Can you get my medicine in the bag? It's in the front pocket." She said as he followed her orders. She took a pill and lied down.

"Just take a for a while rest okay?" Quinn nodded and covered her face with a pillow. Sam felt upset so he just went out of the room and closed the lights. He decided that he needed water to so he went to the fridge. On the fridge, there was a note.

_Moved out but I need to talk to you when you get back._

_Message me ASAP. –Joe_

He was surprised at his note. Why would he move out? Maybe he got himself a house while Sam was gone. He went to get his laptop and messaged Joe on facebook.

_Hey bro. Why'd you leave? Let's meet tomorrow at lunch time. I have someone I'd like for you to meet. :)_

He left his laptop on the desk and decided to take a shower.

Night time came and Quinn got out of bed. She walked out of the room and saw Sam using his laptop on the couch. When Sam saw her, he got up and went to her.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" He asked, holding her hands.

She nodded. "I'm okay now." She smiled at him.

"That's great. Do you want to eat now? I can order Chinese food. It won't take long. I'll have it rushed." He was about to get the telephone and Quinn stopped her.

"Sam! I'm okay. Just order...normally. I can wait." She said, holding on to his arm.

Sam touched his hand. "Okay. Just sit down for a while. This won't take long." He said as he called for Chinese takeout.

Their order came after half an hour. While eating, Sam apologized again.

"Babe, I'm really sorry for what happened."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't expect that I'll be like that. It just... I just had a flashback." She said, looking down.

"I understand. It's my entire fault. I was so insensitive. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, babe. " She grabbed his hand. "It's done." Then she smiled.

Sam smiled back. "By the way, Joe and I are meeting tomorrow at the park. I was wondering if you'd like to come. I really want you to meet him."

"I'm nervous."

Sam laughed. "Don't be! Joe's a cool guy. A real joker. He'll like you, I'm sure."

"Do I really have to go?" She was really nervous.

"For me? Please? I want my future wife to meet my best friend." He just gave her his puppy face that couldn't make her say no.

"Okay, fine. I'll go." She decided and smiled.

"Awesome. Thank you." They finished their dinner and watched a couple of movies. When both of them were tired, they decided to go to sleep.

"I'll just stay in Joe's room, you can sleep at mine." He said and kissed Quinn's head. "Goodnight. I love you."

She just smiled and went inside the room. After a couple of minutes of being separated, Sam heard a knock on his door. Quinn went in and Sam just looked at her.

"You need anything? Blanket?" He asked.

"I need my boyfriend." She said and sat on the bed.

"Quinn... I don't want to-"

"Shhh." She said, closing his lips with her fingers. "I'm okay now...and I'm sure now. I want to sleep beside you."

Sam smiled. "Are you sure? I'm not gonna force you if you're not comfortable."

"Yes. I'm sure. Just... Just don't be too..." She stopped, trying to think of the word. "...in the mood." She whispered and giggled.

Sam laughed too. "I promise, babe. I promise. Go to sleep now. I'll wait till you fall asleep."

Quinn kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight. I love you." Sam wrapped his arm around her until she fell asleep on his chest.

Xxx

"Oh! Hold it, babe! There's cotton candy! I have to buy one!" Quinn begged.

"But babe... Joe's there." He pointed at the bench. "Just go there when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." She said as she bought her favourite candy.

Sam went to his friend who was sitting at the bench, staring at nowhere.

"Joe!" Sam called and Joe looked at him.

"Hey." He said as he stood up, looking away from Sam.

"What's up bro? Haven't seen you in ages! Look at my leg!" Sam showed his leg to him.

"Yeah. Nice. Is that why you broke up with Steph?" He said. He doesn't look happy.

"What? She told you already?" He asked, confused at his weird mood. "It's not that I didn't love her bro. I just... I just found someone better."

"So you're saying she's not good enough?" Joe's face was firing red and it looks like he's really mad.

"Chill out, bro. I didn't say that. Why are you being upset with this?"

"Cause I'm stupid! You're stupid!" He cracked.

"What's your problem, Joe?" Sam shouted back.

"I've been sleeping with your girlfriend when you were gone but she still wants to be with you!" He shouted.

"You what?!" This has to be the most shocking moment of his life and with so much madness and shock; he punched Joe in the face. Quinn ran when people screamed at the two guys fighting.

They get into a beat down. People stop them but Joe hits him good which made him fall on the floor.

"Sam!" Quinn shouted going for his aid.

"That's what you get for breaking her heart!" Joe said.

"Sam, are you okay?" Quinn said, trying to help Sam to get up and looked at the guy who did that to him. When she turned her head, she was surprised to see the guy she never expected to see ever again.

Quinn stood up and walked slowly toward the guy he despised the most.

"J...Joseph?" Her face froze like ice and she felt like crying.

"Quinn?!" He was just as surprised as she is.

"It was you?!" Sam shouted as he got up. Quinn was slowly walking backward.

"Quinn... I ha-"

Joe didn't finish his sentence as Sam ran for him and tackled him to the ground. Sam beat him until his face was bleeding. The police then came the separate the two men. The moment Sam got up; he went to Quinn's side.

She was slowly walking backwards but it seems as she was freezing to death. She was literally crying with no emotion. She couldn't control herself.

"Quinn! Quinn! Talk to me!" Sam was trying to talk it into her but it was like she doesn't know what was happening. Sam kept shaking her. "Baby, please! Talk to me!" Sam said.

Quinn was still in shock and unconsciously awake.

Sam started to cry as he embraced her trying to protect her from what just happened. "Quinn, I'm sorry." He kept crying as he hugged her tighter. Sam immediately called for a cab to take her home. All throughout, Sam didn't stop crying. Sam just put her to sleep the moment they got home. Quinn was still numb, emotionless and spiritually dead with what she just found out.

Sam was so devastated with what happened in just the 2 days they were back. He didn't know how to handle things anymore. He grabbed a beer and just stared at his balcony. He wants to forget a lot of things but he couldn't stop thinking about it. After 4 bottles, he heard the door close. He turned to see Quinn staring at him.

"Quinn. What's wrong?" He wiped his tears away.

"Sam." Her voice wasn't loud enough as she cried again. Sam went to her and embraced her.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He cried too. "Just get inside please. Take a rest." He was pushing Quinn to go inside but Quinn pulled him with her. He followed her then.

Quinn got in the bed and tapped it, signalling Sam to join her. Sam sat beside her and she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

"I just need the love of my life to tell me everything's gonna be okay." She cried out.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was him. I had no idea about it." He cried more.

"Sam... It's not your fault. Don't say sorry." Her face was buried to his chest.

"I love you okay?" He made her face him. "I will do everything I can to protect you."

Quinn kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Sam."

"I'm sorry you had to go through everything here in New York. I'm taking you back to Nashville tomorrow. I promise."

Both of them had really rough day and decided to just sleep. Sam will book a flight in the morning but he still has to go to his trainer about the therapy he's now decided to cancel.

_Quinn woke up to the ray of light from the window outside. Sam was already up and putting on his clothes. Quinn checked the time on the clock beside her bed. It was 8 in the morning._

_"Sam?" She asked. "Where are you going?"_

_Sam sat on the bed. "Good morning." He kissed her head. "I'm going to meet with my trainer. I'll be back before lunch. I suggest we file a case against Joe before we leave."_

_Quinn just nodded._

_"There's bacon and egg outside for when you get hungry."_

_"Thanks, babe."_

_"Listen, Quinn... I want you to lock the door. Never let anyone in. Just stay here inside. I'll be back soon, okay?"_

_"I promise." They kissed on the lips._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, Sam."_

_Sam went out and finished his final errands before they leave for Nashville. When he got back, he was surprised to see the whole house messed up. What's worse is that his girl was gone. While looking around the house, he found a note on the bed._

_Meet me at the old lot behind the stadium at 5pm if you want to see your girl. Don't bring anyone. Just yourself, if you want to see this girl alive. –Steph_

_Sam arrived at the old lot trying to look for Quinn. It was a covered place and very dark. Not a lot of people know about it. He then saw his girl tied to a chair with her mouth covered with a cloth. _

_"Quinn!" He shouted and was about to run for her but Steph called him from behind._

_"Hey Sam!"_

_Sam turned around and saw her. "You!" He shouted and was about to attack Steph but he stopped when he heard Joe call him from Quinn's side._

_"If you touch her, Sam... You'll never see Quinn's head in shape."_

_He turned and saw Joe pointing a gun to Quinn's head. Quinn was trying to shout 'no' to Sam but her mouth is covered._

_"Joe, you little son of a bitch! Don't touch her!" Sam shouted._

_Joe laughed out loud like the evil guy he is. "Quinn? Oh no, Sammy boy. You may or may not know, I've done that already!" He laughed again. "I remember that night, oh yes." He kneeled down the floor and played with Quinn's hair using the gun. "I had fun with this girl's body." He kissed her on the cheek._

_"Joe, stop it!" He was clinching his fist out of madness but he couldn't do anything since there was a gun pointed at Quinn._

_Steph went to Sam and hugged him. "Baby, let's just go. Let's forget about all these and start fresh."_

_"Steph, you stop that!" Joe said, firing a gun in the air. "You're mine! Mine! That guy broke your heart, Steph! And now, I'm going to kill him...then we can be together!"_

_"We only agreed on killing Quinn! We didn't talk anything about Sam!" Steph shouted._

_"Joe! Please! Please! I'm begging you..." Sam went down on his knees. "Take me! Kill me! Just set her free!" Sam was crying for mercy._

_"Mhmm. That is a good idea..." Joe said while rubbing his chin as if he was thinking. "Okay. Deal. I'll set her free and then, I'll kill you." Joe laughed again. "I'll give you 10 seconds to run to your man." He told Quinn._

_"Noooooo!" Quinn tried to scream._

_Steph ran to Joe to stop him but he just pushed her to the side. Joe removed her mouth cover and released her from the chair. When she stood up, she immediately ran for Sam._

_Before even reaching Sam, Joe shouted. "10."_

_Sam's presence of mind was so fast that he switched his place with Quinn, having his back now facing Joe. He was fast enough to switch positions and then it happened._

_A loud bang was heard and Sam was shot in the back!_

"Sam!" Quinn woke up from probably the worst nightmare of her life. It did feel like reality that she was sweating and shaking so much. It was 4 am but Sam was so drunk, he was hard asleep. She looked at him, lying on his stomach and snoring like a baby. She decided to wake him up.

"Sam. Wake up." She was tapping him.

Sam just made some noise but didn't look at her.

"Sam. Please, wake up." She tried to rub his back, checking if there were shots on his back. To her relief, everything really was just a dream and they were okay. "Sam, I wanna go home." She said.

Sam lifted his head to check the time on his desk. "Quinn, it's 4 in the morning. I promise I'll book us the next flight when the sun comes up." Sam pulled her down as she was sitting. "Go back to sleep. I'm here."

Quinn lied back down and hugged Sam. She was trying to brush off the thought of her dream away and went back to sleep.

Xxx

Quinn woke up and was glad to see Sam still asleep beside her. She looked at the time and it was 9 am. Everything about the start of her dream hasn't happened so she thought, it might not happen anymore. She woke up Sam so he can finish their errands before going back to Nashville.

"Sam. Wake up. It's 9." She said.

He turned to face her. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"I had a nightmare last night."

"Really? What happened?" Sam sat up beside her and embraced her.

"He got me... Joseph. I was alone here cause you went to see your trainer. When you got back, I was gone. You tried to save me but then you shot you in the back." Quinn was looking at him.

Sam just smiled at her and kissed her head. "Don't worry, okay? I won't leave you. I'll just call my trainer. I'm not going anywhere without you. Especially now... Now that I know, New York isn't a very safe place for you."

She smiled back. "I am somehow at ease, knowing you got my back. Thank you." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

"How bout some breakfast before we leave this city?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah. That would be lovely. I'll just take a quick shower. I'll be out in a minute." Quinn said as Sam stood up to cook breakfast. While making their meal, Sam made some phone calls for his final errands before leaving New York.

While Quinn was showering, she heard the door of the condominium close. She stopped for a while and she still wasn't calm about her nightmare. She hurried washing and immediately, got out to wear some clothes. After she was done, she saw a baseball bat inside Sam's cabinet and grabbed it. She slowly peaked outside to see if Sam was still there. The door was opened too little that she couldn't see so she tried to call him.

"Sam?" She said.

He didn't respond. She repeated, "Sam?"

"Yeah?" She heard his voice was cracking and obviously intensified.

"Sam, are you okay?" She called from the bedroom.

"Quinn, come outside." He said.

Quinn was literally shaking so hard. She doesn't know what's out there with Sam. She was thinking if she should bring the baseball bat with her but she's not that strong to fight anyone with that heavy weapon.

"Quinn. Come here. Quick." His voice was still shaking and it seems like he was actually crying.

Sam has always been so strong for her so she thought she needs to be strong for him. Whatever's out there, she will fight it to make sure Sam's safe. Slowly, she walked out in position, holding the bat, ready to swing. When her body was fully out of the room, she saw Sam sitting on the couch, holding a letter and crying. Sam saw her holding the bat and asked, "What are you doing with my baseball bat?"

She was surprised and slightly felt embarrassed to what he just saw. "I... I thought you were in trouble." Sam giggled a bit at her. She put down the bat and went to Sam's side. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Babe... It's over." He covered his face and cried harder.

"What's over?" She asked while rubbing his back to comfort him.

He handed her the letter and there she saw what he meant.

"The police came over to report it. The found him dead at a hotel. They found several bottles of poison in his room and confirmed that he killed himself. They found a note saying sorry to me...and you. He said he deserves to die after everything he did." He kept on crying as Quinn read the letter.

_Joseph Martin D. Fumet  
Found dead at the Charlotte Hills Hotel, New York City; 4:32 am_

Quinn's hands became cold and started to feel her heartbeat go fast.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I just... He's been like a brother to me for so long and even after what he did to me and you... I just couldn't accept it. My brother's _gone._" He cried harder.

Quinn pulled him close to an embrace. "Sam. It's okay. I understand you. Losing someone really close even if life didn't work out for the both of you, it's always hard. I'm sorry for what happened. He does deserve a punishment for what he did but he didn't deserve to die. No one does...even the worst person alive gets a second chance at life."

"I don't know. I wanted him to die the moment I found out he was the one who did that to you...I never thought I'd take that back."

She kissed him on his head and tried to calm him as he was still crying.

"Joe doesn't have a family anymore. I was his only brother. I'm gonna go see him before we leave, if that's okay with you..." Sam said.

"Of course. I want to see him too." She smiled at him.

Sam kissed her on the lips. "He's gone. You're safe now."

"I still don't feel it, Sam...But I think I know how I'll be fully relieved from everything that happened between me and him. Go take a shower then we'll head off to him." Quinn said as Sam went to the bathroom.

Xxx

It was almost noontime when Sam and Quinn got to where Joe's body lies still. He was taken to a cremation centre as requested by Sam. Police remained at the centre from the moment his body arrived until he was fully cremated. They said, a girl visited his body an hour before Sam and Quinn arrived and left immediately. Sam knew it was Steph. When Sam saw his body lying at the metal table, tears came sooner than he expected. Quinn held his hands to keep him strong as he looked at his lifeless brother. Quinn let go of his hand as a sign for him to make his final goodbye to him. When Sam came closer to him, his crying became more emotional.

"Thank you for everything, bro. I'm gonna miss you so much." He cried and Sam held on to his cold hand for a while and said, "Brothers forever." He let go and signalled the crew that they can take him inside the oven now.

"Wait." Quinn said and went to Joe's body. She leaned over and whispered to his ear. "I forgive you, Joseph. Find the peace you need wherever you are." and nodded at the crew to go on with the cremation. Sam held her hand and kissed her. He smiled at her like he was saying he's proud of her.

They left the centre to eat lunch as the cremation would last for an hour plus the cooling time takes another hour but Sam told them to cool it off for about 2 and a half hours until it's warm enough to hold with their bare hands. They ate out and discussed the relief and calmness that they feel now that Joe's in a better place.

After a while, it was time to pick up Joe's ashes. They fetched it and drove off to Coney Island in Brooklyn. They got there at about sunset and the mood and weather's just right.

"Why here?" Quinn asked.

"Once a month, when we have time, Joe and I go here to just watch the sunset. He told me, this was the only place where he finds peace even if darkness was about to come. He loved watching the sunset and said he felt like he was in a movie every time we watch the sun go down."

"Quinn just smiled at him held his hand as he went back to memory lane. "Ready?" She asked.

Sam nodded and walked closer to the seashore. He dug his hand inside the jar and let the ashes go with the wind. He did this until the final dig. The last pieces of ashes were thrown out the sea and Sam was absolutely sure he saw a single bright star twinkle from the almost dark sky.

The stayed for a little more while and cherished the moment of peace. When the sun was down, they left to go back to the condo to pack their things up as they'll be picked up in a while by a service to go to the airport. They got to the airport at about 8:30 as their flight was 8:50pm. Sam told Quinn that they'll be in a private plane by the New York Giants which Sam borrowed. When they were 5 minutes before the landing, Quinn noticed something.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"The view outside doesn't look like Nashville. I remember what Nashville looks like from the plane. Where are we going? I thought we were headed home?" She asked.

"Yes, you are. You're going home." Sam said, smiling at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking really worried.

"We've just landed in Lima, Ohio. Please prepare your things as you will leave the plane in about 10 minutes." The pilot said.

"Sam! We're in Lima?" She was really surprised and kept slapping Sam's arm and he was just laughing. "Why are we here?! Oh my God!" She was getting teary eyed as she was just minutes away in possibly seeing her mother.

"Well..." Sam held her hand. "I changed my goal in life now. I already found the reason for your problem. It's over. It's done. I can fully keep you safe now but... I can do that without the permission of your mother." He let out a very charming smirk.

Quinn smiled as though the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stop moving. "Thank you, Sam. You don't know how happy I am to be back here. I've always felt really scared coming back here because of what happened but now's different. I have you with me and I've never felt safer than before." She smiled and they kissed before going off the plane.

They stayed in Lima for about a week and went back to Nashville. Sam started his therapy the moment they got to Nashville which lasted for about 2 weeks. When Sam was all better, both of them went back to Lima to make a longer visit and spend time with Quinn's mother.

8 months have passed and Sam and Quinn were still together. Quinn decided to undergo rehab for 2 weeks to get over her depression and continued a therapy to get back in shape after all the anxiety she's had. Sam is now a roster of the Tennessee Titans as he decided to stay in Nashville for good with his now fiancé, Quinn Fabray.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! READ, REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! TELL ME ANYTHING HAHAHAHA. THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY! TILL THE NEXT STORY! **


End file.
